


us against the world

by WinterEnchantress



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle Couple, Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Outsider, Snarky Boyfriends, Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), listen this idea wouldn't leave me alone, yes im giving tommy some hugs he can have a few as a treat, yes its like theres impostor dream and real dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterEnchantress/pseuds/WinterEnchantress
Summary: Techno is used to the fact that people are living in his house uninvited. He, after all, has an unwanted roommate already, though not one he ever expected to have. Not someone he expected to like as much as he does.or there are two dreams and the real one is living with techno while the impostor is running around being a bastard. og dream is soft for techno.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 533
Kudos: 2526





	1. present

**Author's Note:**

> idk what is this man i can't believe myself. but enjoy!

"When are you going to tell them?"

Technoblade sighs and turns around, narrowing his eyes at the man leaning against a wall. They're standing next to his bed, Techno cleaning his sword and the other man just being a general pest. He's good at that.

"When I'm going to tell them?" he asks in lieu of an answer. "This has nothing to do with me."

The pest laughs, that strangely endearing wheezing laugh he's known for and plops down next to him on the bed. Techno doesn't even stiffen, much too used to that by now. 

"Well, you are keeping me a secret, aren't you? I'm your dirty little secret-" he breaks off into another wheeze. Techno is just grateful that Tommy is too oblivious to notice. "Wouldn't expect that from you, bacon."

"I hate you."

He doesn't get an answer, but a wall of warmth leans against his side, and Techno relaxes instantly, shoulders sagging a bit. It's...nice, having another person here, someone who's not a traumatized and annoying child. It's been strange, meeting with 2 people wearing the same face but after all this time, he can tell which one is real. There's nothing warm about the person looking for Tommy right now, and the one sitting pressed against his side is like a furnace. Not only literally.

"How long do you want to keep this charade going? There are people living under my house now."

A shrug. "As long as I can? I dunno man, he doesn't know I'm alive which right now is my biggest asset. I don't even have access to the admin board, and I've been trying. It's a miracle I'm not dead. And it's our house."

Techno carefully doesn't stiffen at the words but the other man still notices and wraps an arm around his shoulders, pulling him even closer. Techno sighs and lets go of his sword, letting himself relax, almost bury into the black clothes the other is wearing. It's strange, seeing him in black and Techno still prefers him in green, but the scent is familiar.

"He can't kill me, you know," his pest says quietly against his ear, warm breath hitting it and making it twitch. A kiss pressed to the side of his head. "Even if he had an opportunity, he can't. I'll just come back."

He just growls and burrows closer, hands heavy and possessive. The other laughs freely, warmly, before laying down on the bed, pulling Techno with him. They're tangled in messy sheets because apparently only Techno can be bothered to clean, but it's warm and safe and thrilling, even if familiar by now.

"We're just biding our time until I can get my hands on at least one disk," his lover says soothingly. Strong hands start running up and down Techno's back, warming and reassuring. "Then it gets easier and I can get out of the woodwork."

"Yeah yeah," Techno mumbles. "Annoying."

"I hate waiting too." That much is true, Techno can feel the tension in his shoulders, the glint in his eyes, desperate to actually do something. He may not have his powers now, not like Techno, but the other is the God of Chaos, through and through. "But he has too much power and too much support still. We can't just unleash withers and hope for the best, the goal isn't to kill everyone."

And as much as Techno hates it, he's right. They need disks, at least one, just enough to tip the balance to their favour, to strip some of the power down. It's a harsh reality.

"Sleep, I'll wake you up before Tommy gets up." Techno snorts but doesn't say anything, choosing to press a kiss to his lover's neck instead. "Team Chaos, baby."

"Self-centred," Techno counters, biting lightly at the other's neck.

"Nah, centred all on you."

"Oh, God."

The other grips his hair to make Techno look into glittering green eyes. "Just call me Dream."

He gets kissed before he can say anything else.


	2. past, a few weeks before present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i'll write a few more lil things for this. i just think they're cute tbh.

“I’ve seen your posters in L’Manburg and, gotta admit, I love the new outfit. Much better than the other one, it makes your eyes pop,” Dream says instead of a greeting, dropping from a branch he was sitting on. **  
**

Techno sighs. “How are you this annoying? Just how.”

“It’s a talent,” Dream informs him cheerily, slinging an arm around Techno’s waist, not caring what he was doing before his arrival. Techno pretends it bothers him, but really it’s pretty nice. Not that he’ll ever admit that out loud. “But really, as much as I loved that red cape, blue brings out the best in you.”

There’s nothing to say to that but Techno notices how tense Dream actually is, despite his teasing words and a smile. By now, he can recognize a fake smile on the other’s face, a feat probably no one else can do.

He’s not sure how to ask or if to ask at all. Techno’s not the most emotional out loud and this weird thing between them is still fragile, still unsure. He can’t deny that he enjoys spending time with Dream, but they’re...something else.

“You know, no one suspects anything,” Dream suddenly says, apropos nothing. Techno swallows. “It’s, like, they either don’t care or actually fucking believe this guy.”

Another forced chuckle. Techno doesn’t call him out on that, letting the other man use humour as a defence. He knows what’s it like, deflecting all real emotions. 

“Am I really that bad?”

There it is, the most important question. “I can’t really answer that, you know,” Techno says apologetically as they lean against a tree. It’s cold but neither of them notices. “I didn’t know you much, before everything.”

This time, Dream’s laughter is real. “Yeah, that’s true. I just knew of the whole ‘Blood for the Blood God’ thing. Cute.”

Techno shakes his head and squeezes Dream’s side, smirking at the squeak it gets him.

“From what I can see, you two are very different. And strangely similar as well.”

Dream groans, leaning his head against Techno’s shoulder and the hybrid allows it, shifting so that it’s more comfortable for the other man. He almost hates how considerate he got. 

“Yeah, I could see myself do some of this stuff,” Dream admits. “But he’s like, deranged sometimes! And I’m not crazy!”

Techno laughs at that. “Are you sure? You’re annoying the Blood God himself,” he teases.

Dream just snorts and nuzzles against the fur lining of his coat. “You’re soft.” It has nothing do to with anything but still Techno blushes, caught off-guard. Dream is good at that. “And I’m really not crazy. Brilliant, yeah, but not crazy. I wouldn’t fucking exile a child.”

“Point,” Techno concedes. Tommy is violently annoying and has a temper that leads to many bad decisions, but he’s still a child. Children are like that sometimes. “Psychological torture. I don’t have the patience for that.”

“I could do it. I’ve done it before,” Dream whispers. “But he’s a child. No child is dangerous enough to deserve that.”

“You think he’s scared of Tommy?”

Dream laughs but it’s not warm. “No. But Tommy could’ve potentially believed me if I told him the truth and given me a disk. He made sure it won’t happen.”

Techno falls silent. They stand there, just watching the snowfall, enjoying a quiet moment. They both know the peace will get interrupted by Tommy at some point, he won’t stay in exile very long, but for now, they have it to themselves.

He’s not sure how he ended up building a base with Dream himself, the real Dream, not the thief running around wearing his face. He’s not even sure how he ended up letting the man get close to him, enough to touch, kiss and mark. He’s not sure how Dream allowed him the same.

It’s strange and Techno is sure more trouble is to follow, the thief undoubtedly has something big planned, but they’re good together. They...complete each other, as bad as it sounds. With Dream, Techno can do so much more than he can do alone, and they plan on using that to their advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actually if you have sth you wanna see in this au, please tel me know!


	3. past, a few months before present, first meeting

Techno is expecting many things but somehow there's one person who still manages to surprise him. **  
**

He knows that he's not going crazy because Dream just left for L'Manburg and Techno is many things but not insane, but that doesn't explain why there's Dream sitting on the window of his house, casually leaning against a wall.

"Been a while," the newcomer says simply as if he's not seriously screwing with Techno's perception of time and space. "I get that you may be a bit confused, but really it's not that complicated."

Techno rolls his eyes, hand on his sword, ready to fight. He doesn't trust Dream, never trusted him, even as much as fun as their little team-up was. Dream is dangerous and Techno can recognize when he meets someone on his level.

Yet, there's something different in the man sitting above him now. Obviously, his clothes are different - green so dark that it's almost black, mask equally as dark. It's not so clear though. It's more about how he sits, languid and relaxed, loose not with arrogance but a quiet confidence. This Dream's head is cocked to the side, like a curious feline and he's not reaching for any weapons.

"Who are you?" he decides to ask finally, still tense and ready to fight but not quite so angry now.

"I'm Dream," the man says as if it's obvious.

"I just saw Dream leave."

The man laughs and well, Techno never heard Dream laugh like that - loud and unabashed and almost wheezing, Undignified. 

"Oh, he surely wants to be Dream but he's not."

Not waiting for Techno to react, Dream slides down to the ground and lands without a sound, before straightening. They're exactly the same height which always irritated the warrior, but he finds himself not minding when Dream reaches for his mask and bares his face.

Staring into captivating eyes that remind Techno of the Eyes of Ender, he doesn't react when Dream reaches for his inventory and pulls out one of the infamous disks.

"There's a cheater here, Techno and as much as I liked being in my own, I think I'll just bother you instead." 

Techno narrows his eyes but the other man looks sincere. It's hard to focus when there are so many freckles bared now, high cheekbones and gentle mouth, eyes almost shining. He understands why Dream hides his face - it's ridiculously expressive and even a stranger that is Techno can tell that there's something bothering the other man. 

"Why me? Why not one of your little friends?" he finds himself asking, actually curious. They weren't close, they never actually talked before, and if the Dream that Techno just saw leave is not real, then they never knew each other. 

Dream stays silent for a bit, looking at him with those haunting green eyes, duller than Techno would've expected them to be. 

"You don't know me. You don't have any expectations," he finally says. "You don't have any feelings about the thing wearing my face either." 

Techno shrugs. "Hmm. I guess." 

They stay silent for a bit longer. "We're similar, you know, even if you never noticed. Never had the chance to, I guess." 

"Huuuuh?" 

Dream actually snickers at his reaction. "Oh come on now, you're not an idiot, Technoblade, use that strategic brain of yours." 

It takes a second but then, "You're not human either, are you?" 

The other man laughs. "Nah, not at all," he admits easily. "Not mortal even, though that's debatable now." 

And oh, things start making sense now. "He took your godhood. He took your face and your godhood. Impressive."

Dream snorts. "Yeah, he's an asshole but he's not bad."

“He can’t be bad if he stole your identity,” Techno says immediately. Dream may not be his friend but Techno doesn’t underestimate those who deserve better. And Dream is...somewhere on his level, as thrilling as it is.

“Thanks,” Dream laughs. He seems lighter now. “Well, I guess I’ll just hang out a bit, see how long it takes till you annoy you enough to make you want to kill me.”

There’s a cheeky smile on his face, fitting really. Suddenly, Dream is more lively, green eyes shining again, fangs peeking from his crooked smile. Techno carefully doesn’t think about how it makes him feel and just sighs. 

“I’d say a day.”

“Bet?”

Techno just starts walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have ideas for me to write, please tell me! and plz comment, i need validation


	4. present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is not posted chronologically, but i tried to name the chapters so that it's clear. but basically there are two timelines - past and present. every chapter named "present" is about chronologically happening things. the rest happens in the past, but mostly unspecified past because idk how timeline works.
> 
> also, i write about real dream here. the other dream, now named nightmare, is running around. but this is basically people interacting with real dream.
> 
> sorry for the confusion and thanks for the comments!

The house is quiet when Tommy finally climbs up, and it’s not that surprising. Techno is an early riser and he’s often gone by the time Tommy finally decides to emerge, but usually, there’s a note somewhere so that the teen knows he’s not been abandoned. **  
**

There’s nothing now.

Tommy looks around wildly, thoughts starting to swirl in his head and just as he’s about to start panicking (quietly of course), he hears the bed creak.

Instantly, he relaxes and the relief almost makes him lightheaded as he leans against a wall. Then he starts thinking about what that means and well, the sun is already up, it’s kind of late, but Technoblade is still asleep? That’s surprising.

The teen smirks as he gets the brilliant idea to try and prank the older man. Yes, he may get a sword to the stomach but it’s hardly the worst thing to ever happen to him and it will be worth it, to see Techno’s confused face.

Slowly, quietly, he starts to climb the ladder that leads to the level with Techno’s bed, and once he pokes his head in, the first thing he notices is a black clothing item thrown on the floor.

Right next to it are familiar blue clothes that Techno wears, a few inches away a blade and what looks like a dagger. There’s an axe propped against a wall and only then Tommy notices that there are two sets of breaths in the room.

Someone is here. Someone is sharing Technoblade’s bed and it’s honestly both disgusting and hilarious.

Tommy doesn’t actually want to see anything, just a mere thought is absolutely disgusting but his curiosity and need o hold something over Techno wins and he creeps closer to the bed. He’s almost completely silent as he takes in the sight - Techno laying on his stomach, long pink hair everywhere (really, how does he function with all this hair?), sheets around his waist, thankfully covering everything. They’re, however, not covering a tanned arm wrapped around Techno’s waist and Tommy’s eyebrows raise as he observes a splattering of freckles and many many scars.

There are also fresh scratches down the man’s back but Tommy is absolutely refusing to even think about it.

“How much longer are you gonna stand here?” Techno suddenly asks, voice rough, and Tommy does not jump, not at all.

“Fuck!” he screams, throwing himself away from the bed.

Two pairs of eyes, red and green, stare at him sleepily, but with the air of amusement. Slowly, Techno props himself op on his elbow and the mystery man slides his hand down to his hip, all messy hair and sleepy smile. Tommy can freely admit that he’s hot.

“What the fuck big man?! What’s fucking going on?!”

Techno raises an unimpressed eyebrow. “I think that’s my line, Tommy,” he drawls in monotone. “This is my bedroom. I have a guest.”

“A boyfriend is what you fucking have, big man,” Tommy snickers, somewhat getting his bearings back. This opportunity is just too good. “And yeah yeah, you were late!”

The mystery’s man shoulders shake in silent laughter, but he still doesn’t make a sound. He’s vaguely familiar but not enough to ring a bell of make Tommy actually think of someone specific. The axe reminds him of Dream, but Tommy has to admit to some trauma involving that man, so it’s not that reliable of a feeling.

“Leave, Tommy, go and built more of your ugly towers,” Techno orders finally, falling back on the bed. His boyfriend follows, curling into his side, still watching Tommy curiously. It makes him feel a bit like prey, so he decides to make a strategic retreat.

“I’d say use protection but it seems too late for that!” he calls as a goodbye and ducks under a shoe thrown after him. It’s disgusting really, but Tommy fully plans on teasing Techno about this for days to come. Especially about those bite-marks the hybrid wasn’t fast enough to hide.

Still, even a few days later the mystery man doesn’t leave his mind for some reason. Tommy remembers how dangerous he seemed and promises himself that he’ll find out who he was. Just to make sure Techno is being smart, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment if you liked it, tell me what you want to see maybe. i have no ideas for the plot tbh and i mostly make shit up as i go so sorry for any plotholes.


	5. present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just some fluff. tommy knows techno has a bf but doesn't know who he is. I'm thinking abt writing the big reveal to tommy but idk what the setting should be yet.
> 
> i also have a chapter where phil finds out but it's more planned for a future?? as you can see i'm not exactly following dsmp timeline because i do not have time to keep up with what's happening tbh. this is an au

Techno heaves a deep sigh when Tommy finally leaves, presumably to get into some trouble and mine some diamonds. While he does worry a bit, Techno has to admit he enjoys his breaks - Tommy is astonishingly annoying and possesses an ability to irritate Techno by just being next to him. **  
**

Some time alone will be great.

Even the ugly tower won’t ruin his mood. Even the incorporeal voice of Schlatt won’t ruin his mood. Especially as Dream takes that exact moment to appear, mask already gone and lips stretched in a smile.

Techno doesn’t even have the time to ask what happened before the man is barreling into his arms, sending them both on the ground. He grunts and stares at the man on top of him, enjoying the beaming smile and shining eyes. Still, the snow is wet and cold.

“Get up,” he grunts, poking dream in the side, not struggling just yet. “There’s a bed close by, we can lay there. Dream. Get up.”

The blonde laughs and gives him a peck on the lips and they get up, only for Dream to be toppled over this time, by a brown and white blur. Techno’s eyes widen when he sees the culprit - an abnormally large cat, now almost purring on top of Dream, huge paws pressing him into the snow.

“What is this,” he asks flatly, resigning himself to this madness. His life hasn’t known peace since Dream barged in.

“This is Patches!” Dream informs him with a bright smile after managing to get up from under the cat. “She’s a pretty girl, isn’t she?”

Techno looks over the cat which is much larger than it should be, almost reaching Dream’s waist and Dream is not a small man. Still, her ears are triangular and her eyes are like slits. She looks just like a huge housecat.

“Explain,” Techno demands.

Dream smiles at him charmingly, before crouching to pet Patches, who purrs adoringly at him. “I think there was a size glitch happening in the mountains down west. I saw some truly huge chickens, y’know and even some giant cows under the mountain. It was fixed pretty easily but I managed to grab and befriend this pretty lady,” he ends up cooing at the cat.

Techno raises an eyebrow and wants to snap that they can’t really adopt an unnaturally huge cat, but Dream looks so excited…

The other man glances up at him and his eyes soften with sadness. “I really loved Spirit, you know,” he says quietly, eyes a bit far away. “He was a great horse and it...hit me badly when they killed him accidentally. And I know it wasn’t, like, me threatening Tommy but still… Using the last remaining piece of my dead pet as a bargaining chip? Especially since it wasn’t even real…”

Techno, after some thinking, lays a hand on Dream’s shoulder and squeezes. Under all that cheer and jokes and flirting, Dream still has some issues with what’s happening and Techno can understand a bit. It’s strange, seeing a monster run around wearing your face but it must be heartbreaking to see your friends believe he’s you.

“We can keep Patches,” he says finally, getting a bright smile in return. “The house is big enough and we’ll just keep her away from Tommy so that they don’t end up killing each other.”

“Oh, she’d destroy the child first try,” is Dream’s immediate reaction.

He can’t help but snort. “Well, yeah, ye- She would,” Techno agrees, laughing.

Dream’s smile is enough to light up the whole damn server and Techno really understands why he wears a mask - he would blind everyone with his emotions. He hates being sappy but the man in front of him is just something else, especially cuddling his overgrown cat.

“Let’s get inside, you threw me into the snow,” he speaks up after a minute.

“We have to make a little bed for Patches,” Dream is saying as they walk to the house. “Something where she’ll rest after Tommy annoys the shit out of her. And maybe I’ll make her a cute little bandana…”

“In green,” Techno immediately adds, getting an annoying smirk in return. “Annoying light green somehow works with your irritating personality.”

“Sure, sure…” Dream drawls.

Techno shoves him into the snow and walks into the house before Dream can see his smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all the comments, they really keep me going. if you enjoyed let me know, it makes me write even more!


	6. past, some time before tommy finds them together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be plot but i had this image of roses for techno in my head and it got away from me. i promise some more plot soon! philza will appear, as will proper reveal for tommy. maybe some bamf dream? we'll see

“We can build a house together,” Dream says randomly one day, after making sure that Tommy is gone. **  
**

They’re not sure what the teen is doing out in the woods but so far he hasn’t gotten into any trouble and it works well enough - they don’t have to worry that he’ll find Dream. They both think it may be a bit too soon.

“I already have a house,” Techno counters. “We’re literally sitting in it right now.”

Dream snorts, fingers strong but gentle in Techni’s hair. He never let anyone do his hair but he trusts Dream enough to fall asleep with him, why not let the blonde have this? Besides, it feels nice, especially when Dream runs the tips of his fingers over Techno’s ears.

“Yeah, but it’s small and used by Edward, was it? The enderman in the boat,” Dream giggles. “We need a bit more space, especially if more people will come to live here.”

“Tommy not enough for you?” Technoblade asks, raising an eyebrow.

Dream just leans down to kiss it, a smitten smile on his face. It’s infuriating, how soft this man can make him.

“I supposed you’d like Philza here as well,” he says gently. “He’d be great to have here, especially as they’re looking for him, I think. They want to know where your base is.”

Techno softens. He leans back against Dream’s legs and sighs, tilting his head into the man’s hands. They’re not braiding anything, just petting, soft and sure, gentle. Techno is coming to realize that he may enjoy this kind of touch more than he expected but then again, Dream is just changing everything.

He may be the God of Chaos but all he brings into Techno’s life is change.

And maybe a tiny bit of chaos but well, war and chaos often dance together.

“Techno,” Dream sing-songs, bringing him back to reality. Red eyes meet green and time stops for a second. “Thoughts on the house?”

He forces himself to think. “How will we hide it? Nightmare for sure already saw all of this, he’ll know something is different.”

At that, Dream smirks. It’s a familiar smirk, full of confidence and power and something hot bursts to life in Techno’s stomach at the sight of it.

“Well… I may have some of my powers back,” Dream informs him with the same smirk. “Apparently, spending so much time next to another god makes me...latch onto you a bit. You can think of me as your sexy vampire boyfriend.”

Techno just has to smack him in the leg for that comment but chuckles all the same. He didn’t feel any weaker so Dream must be latching onto that part of his power that he doesn’t use all too often in the mortal realm. That’s fine, he can be powerful enough for both of them for some time.

“Ah, you’re a parasite then. Wonderful,” he deadpans instead, smirking when it makes Dream wheeze.

“Yeah well, don’t pigs have like, so many of them?”

In a flash, Techno turns his head and bites into the nearest hand, smirking when he tastes blood and Dream lets out a swear. Still, the blonde doesn’t do anything else, just keeps on petting.

“Yes yes, you’re so fierce and feral, yes you are,” he coos instead, a smirk in his voice. “But come on, we have to start building the house and I have little something to show you.”

Reluctantly, Techno lets go and lets Dream finish braiding. It’s done in comfortable silence and then they get dressed. He never thought he’d find this kind of peace with someone, much less Dream but here they are.

Dream leads him to the east side of the land, a bit away from everything else, by a path that apparently appeared overnight. By the smirk the other is sporting, it’s his job and it makes Techno actually curious. Dream seems both excited and a little nervous, wiggling in place, skipping steps. Techno follows at a more sedate pace but allows the other man to cover his eyes for a second as he works the code.

When he’s allowed to look, there’s an actual glasshouse, filled with red flowers. Techno takes a few steps forward, breathless and gasps when he recognizes the flowers - _roses_. There haven’t been roses in the mortal realm for decades, everyone knows that. And yet here they are, pretty and perfect, almost overwhelming in their intensity. 

Techno glances at Dream who’s observing him with a nervous look on his face and allows the awe and shock show on his.

The other man smiles hesitantly, producing a single red rose from his inventory and presenting it to Techno.

“ _Blood roses for the Blood God,_ ” he says quietly and Techno swears this must be love. There’s no other feeling for what he’s feeling for this stupid man who’s running from a tyrant that took over his identity and power and yet uses what few abilities he has to build him a glasshouse in secret and plant roses that only grow in gods realm.

He wants to say something, maybe make fun of Dream, but all he can do is accept the rose with trembling hand and pull his stupid hunter into his arms, still in disbelief.

“I have some power, Techno, let me give you this. Let me give you everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you enjoyed it, maybe tell me your fave thing? comments make me write as often as i do and if you want more, you have to gimme some feedback y'all. 
> 
> lots of love and merry christmas! (if you celebrate)


	7. present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have the whole execution thing now, next up is tommy finding out and some more fluff. enjoy!

Technoblade closes his eyes with a sigh, finally sprawling on the bed. He has no idea what exactly happened today, but he sure as hell wasn’t expecting an execution. A shitty one, but an execution nonetheless. 

Tubbo was the last person Techno expected to do something like that, especially without a trial. Techno isn’t too bothered by the attempt to kill him, those happen way too often, but it was strange to hear that there wouldn’t be a trail in L’Manburg. A country built to stand for freedom and fairness.

Well, power corrupts.

By now he’s familiar with all the ways Dream uses to get here, so he just smirks at the window when the man decides to drop by. He doesn’t look it, but Techno can smell blood on him and it makes his fangs ache, something deep in his chest angry that they dared to hurt him.

“That was something,” Dream states with a fake smile, mask already on the floor, clothes soon following. “I really didn’t expect Tubbo to do that.”

Techno stays silent as more and more skin is bared, fresh cuts still decorating it between freckles and old scars. He doesn’t move from the bed, even as something in him demands to go and treat the wounds, give Dream a healing potion, help him in some way.

He’s not ready to admit a few things to himself.

“At least they still don’t know how did I survive,” Techno offers.

Dream smirks and finally crawls into bed. 

“You’re going to get my sheets all bloody,” he mutters but pulls the other man closer all the same, too tired to deal with it right now.

“Yeah yeah,” Dream whispers just against his neck, making him shudder ever so slightly. “I may have screwed us over.”

Techno hums. “Maybe. But at least now I’m alive.”

Dream’s hold on him tightens at that. “Good,” he growls. “But the asshole, let’s say Nightmare or something,” he continues ignoring Techno’s chuckle, “is gonna know that I’m alive. He’s gonna know I helped you because he sure as hell didn’t.”

“Yeah well, he probably knows about the totem, yeah,” Techno agrees. “But it doesn’t mean that you gave it to me, because well, you didn’t. I did that on my own.”

The other man chuckles. “Oh come on now, you never would’ve found it without my map.”

“That map was absolutely useless,” Techno drones. “I didn’t use it at all.”

“Just because you can’t read maps doesn’t mean it was useless,” Dream snickers, then bursts out laughing when Techno pokes him in the side.

“I don’t recall you being any better, Mr Skilled Hunter.”

Dream just looks at him with those unnerving green eyes and stays silent. Techno pulls him into a short kiss, a bit too overwhelmed by a new emotion. The Blood God doesn’t feel love.

Or at least doesn’t feel it normally. Trust the God of Chaos to change everything Techno took for granted and make him feel as unstable and vulnerable as he does now. Still, he can’t even begin to hate it, with Dream warm and soft right next to him, fitting into his life like he was meant to be there.

It’s a wonder they managed to avoid each other for as long as they did, two gods walking in the mortal realm, getting involved with humans. Techno knows that right now Dream is a mortal too, but it’s a matter of time. If needed, Techno will burn the whole server to the ground to get him those disks.

And isn’t that terrifying? What he would do for this man.

He can’t even start getting scared or angry because Dream is right there, lips rough and insistent, taking Techno’s breath away. They get lost in each other for a second, quick breaths and soft words, sharp fangs drawing blood. Dream chuckles, Techno smirks and they kiss some more.

“I’ll never regret saving you,” Dream whispers against his lips suddenly. Techno opens his eyes and almost gets paralyzed by the other man’s gaze. “Even though Nightmare will know I’m alive and helping, I won’t regret it.”

Techno swallows, nodding hesitantly. They both avoid the true meaning of those words but they both know that it’s them against everything. They know they’re too tangled together to be torn apart.

He falls asleep holding Dream in his arms, both of them smelling of blood and ash. Maybe, if Tommy will sleep in late, they’ll be able to take a bath together before Dream leaves. And maybe, they can tell Tommy soon so that he won’t have to leave at all.

Maybe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment if you enjoyed it, sorry for any mistakes, posting on my phone.
> 
> also, happy holidays everyone


	8. present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly have no idea whats happening on dsmp rn but im having fun with my lil au so here you have it! tommy finally finds out some weird truths

Sometimes, Tommy really is in awe of his own stupidity. And pride. **  
**

Those are the two main reasons why he’s out of the house without his armour, with only his pickaxe and some food, ready to mine. He knows he should’ve listened to Techno but Tommy lives to be contrary and doesn’t make it a habit to think things through. He’s still pretty angry at himself though.

It’s the weird feeling of being followed that makes him so uneasy. Of course, there are many wild animals in the forests but for some reason, his heart is hammering and Tommy’s really feeling a bit endangered and he’s not liking it one bit.

Just as he manages to maybe logic himself into some calmness, arrow sails through the air and embeds in the tree just next to him.

“Fuck!”

He throws himself to the side and just barely manages to see the glint of enchanted diamond armour on two people chasing him with weapons drawn before he’s running.

“Found you, dirty traitor!” Quackity screams at him, Fundy following close behind.

Tommy is office panicking now. “Fuck off, you bastards!” he screams with false bravado and almost trips over a root, cursing again.

“Come on Tommy, I’m feeling like killing a traitorous coward tonight!”

It’s bad and he knows it. His whole body is thrumming, it’s his last life and Quackity may not be the best fighter but Fundy is _good_. Scarily good. Besides, they have him outnumbered, they’re older and more experienced. Tommy really doesn’t like his odds now.

He doesn’t want to die, not now, not when he’s finally found something to fight for, not when he has Techno and maybe a home. He doesn’t want to end up like Ghostbur, a pale imitation of himself, wandering the server aimlessly.

Messaging Technoblad is out of the question, he’s running and the man is too far away to be of any real help in time. Fighting them is also out because Tommy was stupid and dumb and left his armour at home and basically he’s really feeling like looking death in the eyes.

He can’t even find it in himself to make funny or offensive quips and try to anger them. They’re here to kill him, hunt him down for sport. He’s not sure of Dream knows of it, but it doesn’t matter, the man won’t help him either. Or he will, just to take him to somewhere again, torture him some more.

Death sounds kinder.

Still, his heart stops when he finds himself cornered, a steep mountain looming over him, covered with ice and snow. Tommy tries to build his way up but another arrow sails through the air and manages to hit him, making him grunt and slip.

He lands on the ground with a thud, groaning in pain and opens his eyes to see Quackity and Fundy come closer, smirking. They’re toying with him now and Tommy hates it but he’s bleeding, can’t run or hide.

Determined, he grips his pickaxe. Quackity notices.

“Please, you really think you can get me with that? You’re no Technoblade,” he snarls, still affected by his death but not afraid. He’s also unfortunately right.

“I won’t go down without a fight!” Tommy shouts.

They both laugh at him then, advancing slowly. 

“Goodbye, Tommy,” Quackity says with satisfaction and brings his sword down. Tommy closes his eyes and braces for an impact that never comes.

Surprised shouts make him look up to see someone standing over him suddenly, a netherite axe crossed with Quackity’s sword, silent and dressed in black. Tommy gasps and shuffles backwards, still clutching his weapon, heart hammering.

The man defending him now pushes Quackity back, easy as breathing, and takes a swing at Fundy. Then they’re dancing, effortless clash of weapons in the silent forest, grunts of effort, Tommy stupidly allows himself to get lost in watching the fight so he’s shocked when he hears a familiar voice shout,

“Tommy roll!”

He does it on instinct and yelps when Quackity’s weapon hits the ground next to him. Tommy doesn’t have time to think about that because Dream, _it must be Dream, it’s his voice_ , is suddenly there again, pushing Quackity against the mountain, disarming him easily and taking a swing at him that makes the man crumble to the ground.

He doesn’t disappear so he’s not dead but it doesn’t matter because Dream is fighting Fundy now and takes a second of his defender’s lack of attention for the hybrid to jump on Tommy. 

The last thing he hears is Dream shouting his name and then everything goes black. He doesn’t exactly expect to wake up but he does and it’s warm, safe and familiar.

He’s not bound to the bed but covered in a blanket that smells like Techno’s home. It’s baffling and Tommy forces himself to open his eyes. It looks like he’s in Techno’s house but not really. The space is bigger and he’s laying on a comfortable bed in a bare room. His things are there, piled in the corner and he really has no idea what the fuck is going on.

Nothing hurts though, so Tommy gets up and slowly creeps towards the door. It’s unlocked, another surprise, and voices are coming from somewhere in the house.

Technoblade and Dream.

There’s no shouting though, no tense quips, just calm voices and something that sounds like music.

Very slowly, Tommy makes his way out of the room and into the hallway, glancing out of the window there. He’s still at Techno’s but the main house he knows is just at his right. He never saw another house so close to the other one but that’s not exactly the most important thing.

Making sure to stay quiet he walks closer to the source of sounds, pausing as soon as he can make out individual words.

“He’s really taking his time, ain’t he?” Dream asks casually, voice softer than Tommy remembers.

Techno snorts. “He’s stubborn. Sleeping just because he wants to make us wait.”

This time Dream is the one who laughs and Tommy allows himself to peek into what looks like a kitchen, a jukebox in the corner filling the space with quiet music. It’s strangely calm and domestic, some food on the table, a steaming cup of tea on the counter, right next to Dream. Dream is strange as well - dressed in soft black, no mask, hair messy. He looks as sleepy as Techno, who’s almost leaning against the other man.

Tommy desperately wants to start screaming and asking questions but he also desperately needs more information and staying quiet is the way to get it.

“I mean it was a matter of time, y’know, before he found out,” Dream remarks. “He’s annoying nosy and also reckless, trouble finds him everywhere.”

“Yeah,” Techno sighs tiredly. “You didn’t kill them.”

Dream shrugs, still standing with his back to Tommy. “Well, the death message would say ‘Quackity was slain by Dream’ and he’d know damn well he didn’t just kill the guy. Too risky.”

Techno nods and they stay quiet for a bit before Dream puts his cup back and reaches out for Techno.

“May I have this dance?” he asks cheekily and Tommy's eyes grow wide when Techno just rolls his eyes but accepts.

Now he really has no idea what the fuck is going on because Technoblade is slowly dancing in a kitchen with Dream of all people, acting as if nothing’s wrong. The conversation itself is confusing as hell and Tommy hates feeling this stupid.

Then, Dream spins them around and Tommy gets the first look at the man’s unmasked face and everything comes crashing down because this is the man he found in Techno’s bed a few weeks ago.

He can’t stay quiet anymore.

“What the _fuck_ is going on here?!”

There’s some satisfaction from the way they both jump but Tommy is too angry and confused to care right now. He really needs some explanations and better good ones too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can we get to like 15 comments on this chapter??? maybe?? it would motivate the fuck outta me to write another longer chapter for phil. anyway, just lemme know if you enjoyed it!


	9. present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all the comments on the last chapter! they really made me sit down and write this chapter in one sitting so it works. enjoy!

His mind is reeling and Tommy has to physically sit down on the chair that appears behind him. **  
**

It’s a bit too much to get but when he raises his head, Dream is looking at him with concern written on his face, green eyes soft. Even the scars on his cheek don’t harshen his look now and Tommy has no idea what to do with that.

He just knows that it makes him feel warm.

“What the fuck,” he whispers finally, feeling exhausted. Tommy just got up but now he’s ready to sleep for a week straight.

“Sorry?” Dream asks carefully, spreading his hands a bit. He looks really awkward but also pretty sweet. Disgusting. “It’s all a bit of a mess, you see.”

“Yeah!” Tommy agrees. “Apparently the fucker who exiled and tormented me isn’t even a fucking real person!”

Dream winces. “Well, technically he is a real person, he’s just not the real _me_.”

Tommy hides his face in his hands and whines into them. He jumps when a warm hand lays on his shoulder but leans into the touch - it’s been a while since anyone touched him like that and it’s surprisingly nice. Dream is warm and his hand is strong but gentle and it feels very different from the other Dream, the Nightmare. Tommy hates how he automatically trusts this man.

“I really am sorry, Tommy,” Dream says quietly, making the teen look up into worried green eyes. “I wanted to help you but I just couldn’t. He was watching you pretty constantly in exile and if he saw me there… I wasn’t strong enough to do anything then, and he would’ve hurt you to get to me.”

“Oh,” Tommy whispers. He really wasn’t expecting Dream to worry about his safety this much. 

“Shit, kid,” Dream sighs, before pulling Tommy up and into his arms.

He considers struggling for a second but Dream really is warm and it’s been so long since anyone hugged him like that. After a few seconds, Tommy allows himself to drop into Dream’s arms, limp like a puppet with cut strings. He feels strangely free now, in the arms of a man with a face from his nightmares.

Tommy smiles shakily at his own silent joke and buries his face in Dream’s shoulder. The man holds him steadily, not moving an inch, arms strong and secure around him and it feels so strangely safe… He’s not sure what to do with himself.

He really doesn’t want to cry but Dream’s shirt may be a bit wet with his tears anyway. Neither man mentions it and Tommy’s grateful.

“We done with emotions now?” Techno asks suddenly, making them both snort.

Tommy doesn’t move from Dream though, and the older man just tightens his arms around him.

“Nope,” Dream informs the hybrid happily. “It’s cuddle time, Techno, you’re not the only one who enjoys it.”

The teen snorts. “The great Technoblade is a snuggle bunny?” he asks, muffled into Dream’s shoulder.

The hybrid just snorts but Dream chuckles, the sound deep in his chest, making Tommy’s head shake. It’s really nice. Then, a thought occurs to him.

“Hey Dream?” Tommy asks suddenly, pulling away from the man. He hates how Dream is still taller than him. “What exactly did the Nightmare fella do to you?”

Dream winces but nods at Techno, before leading him towards a couch. This house is quite amazing but Tommy doesn’t have the time to appreciate it now. They sit down, while Techno stays near a window, looking out.

“It’s a really long complicated story but he’s...well, he’s a spirit, an entity that wants to be more. He ambushed me and used my friends as leverage to try and strip me from power. I’m still figuring out how exactly did he get on the server but he did and caused some serious mess that I’m still trying to clean. He stripped me from my powers, which means he had some help,” Dream pauses, a dark look on his face. He looks at Techno and for a second, the air is tense and Tommy stiffens. As soon as Dream notices though, he relaxes and squeezes his shoulder again. “I managed to trick him and seal a large part of my power away so that he wouldn’t get it easily but it tired me and he basically threw me into a...forgotten world, to die.”

“Fuck,” is Tommy response and both older men snort.

“Yeah,” Dream agrees. “But I didn’t die! It took some time to come back though, and by then everything was a mess and I had very few options.”

Techno and Dream look at each other again and Tommy snickers silently at their smitten looks. He doesn’t want to know how they got together, but it’s hilarious and a bit disturbing to see the server’s most powerful warriors act like lovesick children.

“Oh, I’m sure you chose well,” Tommy jokes and enjoys how it makes both of them laugh.

“It’s a fitting punishment for all my crimes,” Techno agrees in a deadpan voice.

Dream gasps dramatically, before jumping from the couch and stumbling into Techno’s arms, still looking comically wounded. Tommy doesn’t even listen to their theatrics, just leans back and enjoys the atmosphere. Being with Technoblade was okay but the man isn’t exactly warm and welcoming and Dream is...he’s good at it.

He’s good at making Tommy feel warm and safe and he jokes around and makes him laugh. The difference between him and Nightmare is huge and the teen is sure he won’t ever confuse them again. That begs the question - how did no one else figure out what’s happening but for once, Tommy doesn’t want to ask.

Even thinking about Tubbo hurts and he’s sure that making Dream talk about George and Sapnap would feel even worse. He’s in a good mood now.

“Oi, Dream?” Tommy asks as soon as the thought occurs. “Where did you put all your amazing power and whatnot?”

Dream stares at him for a second. “Can’t you guess?” he asks quietly, voice darker, more sinister.

Tommy shudders but forces himself to think. “The disks,” he realizes with a start.

The hunter nods, a terrifying smile on his face. “The disks,” he confirms. “And I’ll get them back, Tommy, and I’ll make him pay for everything he’s done to all of you. I’ll make him pay for eternity.”

The teen shudders but nods without a word, watching Dream leave the house suddenly, probably overwhelmed. He and Techno stay inside in silence before the hybrid speaks up.

“Have you ever heard about Harrenhal?” the warrior asks, smirking when Tommy shakes his head. “Not many have, though it used to be a huge world, old and very powerful, famous for trading their unique white roses which made them rich. Many tried to take it and all of them failed. Everything was going great until one king got greedy and took the Goddess of Power captive, trying to use her. He tricked her into coming to Harrenhall and allied with other gods to keep her there and it worked, for a while. See, the Goddess of Power had a brother. A powerful god, but one that stayed away from the affairs of humans. He broke his rule then, and came to Harrenhal to free his sister.”

Tommy really doesn’t like where it’s going.

“Harrenhal is destroyed now, an abandoned old world pulled to the god realm, full of death and corpses. All they have are their ruins and red roses growing everywhere, even on barren soil. The legend says that the God of Nature came later to plant roses on the graves of the fallen but the truth is, the roses were there always. They just turned from white to red, from the blood spilt all over the world, soaking everything until even the flowers changed. Not many remember that blood roses are the sign of the God of Chaos now - a warning. Do not threaten those he considers his or your blood will dye another flower, to be remembered as your biggest defeat.”

Techno falls silent and looks out of the window, at Dream who is playing with a giant cat.

“Dream SMP has many cornflowers, Tommy. It’ll be quite sad to see them turn red.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since you guys commented so much on the last chapter, can we do 20 on this one??? that'd be pog as hell ngl. phil chapter is next (or maybe some fluff from the past idk), i just wanted to give tommy some comfort tbh


	10. present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got so many comments, thank you so much! finally a phil chapter, tho idk how it is, because i don't know him too well. still, here! happy new year everyone!

Days are monotone at this point, but they’re not the worst thing to happen. They’re not hurting him, it’s just annoying and then exhausting when he has to see Technoblade getting executed. Phil knows that the man is a god and probably always has a way out of this mess, but watching his execution hits deeply. **  
**

He survives, of course he does, Technoblade never dies after all, but it’s still nervewracking and Phil is getting angrier and angrier at Tubbo. His own arrest is bad enough but execution without a trail? In L’Manburg, a country built on freedom and justice? That’s just a bit too much and it starts looking like Schlatt’s ghost is still there, living in the young president.

At this point, Phil is used to having only Ghostbur for company at this point, which is why he's not expecting two alive people, sitting on his chairs and looking at him. 

One is Techno, which is as obvious as it is surprising. No armour, a lazy smirk on his face, ears twitching in excitement.

“Phil,” the man greets him with a reluctant smile. “I hope you’re as done with this arrest as I am.”

Phil just shakes his head and focuses on the other person. There has to be a reason for Techno to come here, so shortly after his failed execution too. People are getting a bit paranoid and it isn't as easy to get into L’Manburg anymore. Maybe his new companion will explain things.

There isn't much to the other man. Black clothes, black hood, no armour but enchanted netherite axe. Face hidden in the shadow from the hood. Tall, probably as tall as Techno, broad shoulders, languid but prepared for a fight - a warrior, someone who knows how to get around. Even without a weapon, Phil would think twice before crossing this man and he’s no coward. There’s just something...dangerous about the stranger.

Strangely familiar too.

“Well?” He's thrown from his musings by Techno’s voice and smiles at the man.

“I’d love to leave mate, it’s pretty boring,” Phil agrees. 

Techno grins at him, a rare sight indeed, and both he and the mystery man get up. 

“New friend, Techno?” he just has to ask. 

The stranger snorts and elbows Techno in the side, before disappearing downstairs, leaving them alone. Phil raises an eyebrow when he notices Techno's sheepish expression and lowered ears. Techno isn't one to make friends, he's rather alone most of the time, either too intense or too socially awkward to make friends. And yet, there’s a strange man helping Techno get Phil out of house arrest.

That means trust. That means a lot of information freely given to the stranger, and that’s really not something Techno is known for. Phil can only read him because he knows him so well, so why can this stranger understand him so easily? What happened since the last time they saw each other?

There’s a thud from downstairs, something clicks and then another Phil appears from thin air. The real Phil curses and jumps to his feet but Techno doesn't appear bothered, already looking to where the mystery man is appearing.

“What’s going on?” he demands to know, eyes narrowed.

This is not something a normal person can do, it’s admin power, and a skilled admin as well. Their admin is Dream and Phil doesn’t trust that man at all, especially not with his own safety. Dream is a danger to Tommy, to them all, so Phil doesn’t want to get into another mess with no way out. He already killed one son, he doesn’t need a repeat. As much as he trusts Techno, this is not something he’d like to risk.

The mystery man who is possibly Dream just points at Techno and then focuses back on what must be an admin screen. 

"Technoblade?" Phil asks sternly, donning his best 'stern disappointment' face. 

"Well, uh, you see Phil, things are a bit complicated right now," the hybrid starts. "We really don't have the time to talk right now, so how about we focus on getting out and talk later?" 

"I won't be explaining this one, bacon," the man suddenly speaks, confirming that he is indeed Dream. 

Phil straightens even more but then Dream throws a diamond sword at him. 

"It's all I have for now, sorry for no netherite, everything's a bit…busy right now," Dream explains sheepishly. 

Phil really has no idea what the hell is going on. The man who exiled Tommy and basically created most of the trouble in Dream SMP is now giving him a diamond sword, enchanted as well. He’s acting as if nothing’s wrong and Technoblade is going along with it, 

He's just about to demand answers but Techno is looking a bit sheepish still, embarrassed, and they really need to get out of here. He sighs. 

"What's the plan?" 

Techno and Dream share a truly disturbing grin and then everything is a mess of genius plans and too dangerous stunts as they cut through L'Manburg, unseen by anyone. Phil is pretty sure that someone should feel the explosion that ruins their secret tunnels but apparently, everyone is too busy to care and the fake Phil is still in the house. They have some time.

Before he knows it, they're on their way to the familiar snow biome, Techno and Dream walking close to each other, the air tense but not uncomfortable. As they get closer to the base, Dream squeezes Techno's arm and starts walking in another direction, almost disappearing from sight, leaving them alone. 

"I guess you want some answers now, huh?" Techno asks awkwardly and Phil just has to smile. 

"That would be great, mate. You're working with Dream?" 

Techno winces, his ears twitching. "That's a bit more complicated than that, Phil," he mumbles. "There are two Dreams. Or well, two people wearing his face and only one of them is the real one."

Out of all the things Phil was expecting, that was really not one of them. Two Dreams? A fake? 

"I'm guessing this is the real one?" he asks calmly, trying to keep things together. Dream SMP really is something else. He’s almost regretting coming here.

"Yep," Techno confirms. "He's a pest, almost as annoying as Tommy but he's not cruel, or a psychopath." 

Phil smiles when he takes notice of the soft tone of Techno's voice, his gentle eyes. There's something between Dream and Techno, and Phil can't wait until he gets something to tease them about. He may not fully understand what the hell is going on but Techno is apparently pretty deeply infuriated with the other man. Still, there are other questions.

“What about Tommy? Isn’t he like, a bit traumatized now?”

Techno winces. “Dream’s working on it, it’s not my area, Phil. They hugged.”

He snorts and lets silence fall between them until they get closer to the familiar house and Technoblade leads him a bit to the right instead. Phil is confused for a second but then the view flickers and suddenly he’s standing in front of another house, this one larger and more spacious.

“Dream’s idea,” Technoblade explains before he can ask. “It was getting a little cramped in the other one and really, Tommy is a pest but he’d not a basement racoon.”

Phil laughs and follows the man into the house, almost immediately getting bowled over by Tommy throwing himself at him. He smiles and squeezes the kid, not caring how tall Tommy is getting now, he still hugs him the same.

“Hey there, mate,” he says brightly.

“Hi,” is Tommy’s unusually soft response. “It worked?”

“Like a charm, kid,” Dream answers from the door, smiling brightly. There’s a huge cat by his side and he’s a bit winded but otherwise, he looks good. “Nightmare won’t bother coming to see Phil and no one else should notice too much of a difference. We have to keep Ghostbur away though.”

“We’ll just tie Friend by the house and Ghostbur’ll stay,” Techno says with a shrug. “I have a room for you ready Phil, but you can build down as much as you want. Up and out is a bit of an issue now, but we’re working on it.”

“ _I’m_ working on it,” Dream corrects cheekily, ducking when Techno takes a swing at him. “Yeah yeah, you’re all feral and dangerous. I’m out to hunt a bit, Tommy you either come with me or stay in one place.”

“But-”

“No repeats of the last trip to the forest, okay?”

Tommy winces and nods. “Yeah, okay. I would’ve taken them though!”

“Of course, Tommy, absolutely,” Techno drawls, making Dream laugh and Tommy splutter angrily.

Phil still has not much of an idea what exactly is going on but things seem pretty fun here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can we get to 25 comments here? they're literally the best part of my day so it'd be pog as fuck to see so many of them. what do you wanna see next?


	11. past, after tommy reveal but before phil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for 50 whooping comments under the last chapter! i decided to focus more on tommy and dream interactions as some of you requested. may write then more with phil teasing techno because i have no plan for the big showdown

It’s late when Techno comes back from the Nether and he’s surprised when the light is still on. Dream doesn’t have the best sleep schedule but usually, when he’s home he tries to sleep at night so that he has time and energy during the day. It’s especially important now that he’s on a hit list aside from running and hiding from Nightmare. **  
**

He’s quiet when he enters and then stops in his tracks when he sees the scene in front of him - Dream reclining on the couch, his feet propped up on a chest, Tommy sleeping with his head on his lap. The blonde’s hand is slowly carding through Tommy’s hair and he’s using his other one to work the admin screen.

Dream looks up at him and his smile momentarily makes Techno breathless, before the hybrid regains his composure.

“Actin’ like a pillow, I see,” he comments dryly.

The other man just smiles and glances at the sleeping teen, eyes soft.

“I think he had a nightmare, but I didn’t hear anything. Didn’t ask too, the kid was acting like a rabid racoon,” Dream explains. “I offered to show him the admin screen and he fell asleep 2 hours ago.”

Technoblade nods, hanging his cape by the door and unloading his loot in one of the chests. They’re trying to keep the house clean because Tommy is a nightmare or messy cheers and leaving things on the floor. It really is like living with a toddler.

A severely traumatized toddler but a toddler nonetheless.

When Dream beacons him closer, Techno hesitates only for a second before allowing the other man to carefully pull him to the couch, by his side. He’s deliciously warm, his powers coming back slowly and making him a portable, breathing heater.

“How’s the admin thing goin’?”

Dream lets out a quiet groan and leans his head against Techno’s shoulder, snuggling into his hair. 

“It’s going. Slow and steady wins the race and all,” he says dryly.

Techno snorts. “You’ve never been slow or steady in your life ever,” he comments.

The other man glances up at him with a dirty grin. “Oh, I can think of a few instances,” he whispers in a near purr and Techno looks down to hide his blush with hair.

It doesn’t work but he gets a small kiss to his jaw for his trouble. 

“I’m managing to get those parts of admin duties he didn’t take but I have to be careful so that he doesn’t actually catch me,” Dream explains after a while. “It’s like, I can take him probably, yeah, but Tommy can’t and I’m not risking either him or my friends.”

“I don’t count?” Techno asks, with an arched eyebrow. Dream just snorts.

“Oh come on now, you beat him in a duel once, you can do it again.”

“Point,” Techno agrees. “What about the more godly stuff?”

Dream winces but it's not tragic. "It's slower than I hoped but I'm getting stronger slowly. Hiding the house is a good exercise and sometimes I train a bit, way down south. If I had at least one disk it would've been easier but I'm not sure how to get it yet, not when there are so many other things to do. I'm focusing on Philza now."

Techno allows himself a little smile at that. Phil is an old friend of his and it’s good to have him close here. It would also allow Techno to leave more often with Dream, as he's hesitant to leave Tommy alone for now. The child is too violent to leave alone and he still doesn't know when to stop, when it's not appropriate. 

"You have your serious face on," Dream says suddenly. 

"I always have the serious face on," Techno counters. "But I was thinkin’ about Tommy.”

“Ah,” Dream sighs, wincing. “Yeah, he’s...he’s traumatized and I’m really not equipped to deal with that.”

He glances at the child sleeping on Dream’s lap and raises an eyebrow. Dream is already doing better than him, he’s a naturally caring and open man but it’s true that gods are not equipped to deal with mortal’s problems like that. Dream may love his friends very much, ruin worlds for them, but he still can’t really understand them fully.

No immortal, powerful being can truly understand what it feels like to live maybe 80 years. They just don’t understand the strength and speed of their emotions.

“He’s...too chaotic.”

Dream snorts but quietens quickly. “He just doesn’t have the necessary experience,” he says. “I love chaos, you know that, but there’s time and place for everything and the whole mess with exile and all… That wasn’t well thought.”

It’s something, to hear the literal God of Chaos say that someone is too chaotic, too violent, but even Technoblade, the God of War, can understand. 

Tommy is young, inexperienced., quite naive even after all he went through. He doesn’t fully understand the consequences of his own actions and he absolutely doesn’t understand the responsibility of a god. Sometimes you can’t just go for it, you have to think about what will happen afterwards. Especially if you’re a vice-president.

“He’ll learn,” Techno finally decides. “Maybe from his own mistakes, but he’ll learn.”

“We’ll teach him,” Dream says, quiet but sure. “He’s a good kid at the end of the day and I don’t particularly want to let Nightmare ruin him and Tubbo. They’re too young.”

To a god, every mortal is too young but Tommy and Tubbo are literal children. Techno has always been against the government but he’s not sure what they all were thinking while choosing a child to lead a country. Not that Wilbur was much better but maybe that’s just the curse of L’Manberg.

“You’re too fucking loud,” Tommy mumbles suddenly from Dream’s lap, blinking up at them sleepily. Just as he realizes where he is, blushes red and tries to get up, Dream pushes him back down and shakes his head.

“Relax kid, you’re fine, still all big and manly, promise,” he says seriously, eyes twinkling with laughter. “You just needed some manly sleep.”

“Green fucking bastard,” Tommy snorts but obediently settles down, looking up at them. “You think it was my fault I got exiled?”

For once, there’s no anger or frustration in his words, just sadness. Techno isn’t sure how to deal so Dream squeezes his hand.

“You certainly didn’t think things through,” Dream states diplomatically. “Sometimes, especially when you’re responsible for more than just yourself, it’s kinda important to get when you can go and cause chaos, kid.,”

“I’m not a kid,” Tommy murmurs but without heat. 

“You are, Tommy,” Techno disagrees. “You’re a child and you should not have been in that position but you’re also very hotheaded and don’t _think_ about the consequences of things going wrong.”

Dream snorts. “Look, kid, I love chaos, I really really do, but I don’t think you get what chaos actually is. There is an underlying order to it all and everything depends on initial conditions before causing chaos. There’s a reason to that madness, underlying patterns that you have to get, when you really try. What you did wasn’t causing chaos, but destruction, on top of not understanding the power dynamics. Those are important.”

“You’re talking many big words, Dream, and I’m just a simple man,” Tommy drawls with a wobbly smile.

“I think you’re smarter than you you let on,” Dream says seriously. “And I think you should start using that brain of yours.”

He knocks on Tommy’s forehead and wheezes when it makes the kid jump up with an enraged shout. Technoblade just leans back and smirks, observing their little argument. He can’t deny that they’re both looking better and it’s a pleasant sight to see. He’s not sure when did he start caring, him a Blood God of War, but here he is, watching his lover and an exiled child squabble in his house.

It’s not too bad, all things considered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since it's a pretty chill chapter with mostly talking, can we do 15 comments? and maybe some ideas on what you want to see. i was thinking about bringing george and sapnap maybe...?


	12. present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i watched techno's stream. yes, i screamed a lot. yes, i got my team chaos and i loved it. however, i won't be adding any of dream smp canon into this fic. it'll all be an au because idk how to make it work tbh. imma just stay in my lil fluff bubble of snarky sweet boyfriends and the ever-growing threat of nightmare. thanks!

It takes some time but before the end of the week, Phil can start building his own part of the house. They left him pretty much run wild with what he wants and even though he can’t do much outside, there are still plenty of things to do. **  
**

He’s almost never alone now, either Ghostbur or Tommy keeping him company, though Dream and Techno are home often too. Phil has a feeling he’s just babysitting Tommy at this point, but he doesn’t mind much. Techno is smiling so much more nowadays and if Phil has to suffer through a violent child on a sugar rush then he can sacrifice that.

“Hard at work, I see,” Techno’s voice suddenly breaks the silence and Phil smiles up at the other man from where he’s working on his parr of the basement.

“It’s nice, mate,” he agrees. “A good house you two built together.”

In a rare display of shyness, Technoblade looks down and blushes ever so slightly, his ears down. Phil chuckles but he feels warm inside. It’s amazing to see his old friend flourish like that, especially thanks to a man as different but similar as Dream. He can actually see why they work so well together - they share their need for chaos and some violence, but they’re both deeply caring people, even if Dream is the only one who openly shows it.

“Dream insisted,” Techno says after finally getting himself together, voice back to the normal dryness. “He said my first house was too small and that Edward took most of it. And we have two pets now too.”

“I know Tommy but what’s the cat name?” Phil asks jokingly, smiling when it makes Techno snort.

“Patches,” he answers. “Dream found her and of course she immediately fell in love with him.”

Although Techno is rolling his eyes, Phil can hear how warm his voice is, how he softens. He knows that Techno has a soft spot for pets, like Carl and his dog, so it’s not surprising that Dream managed to convince the man to allow a cat in. It’s nice.

“Playing at domestic life?”

Technoblade snorts and leans against a wall, watching Phil work. He doesn’t mind, it’s nice having alive company after his house arrest.

“Well, I’m harbouring two fugitives and a man Nightmare desperately wants to get rid of. You could say that t’s our version of domestic.”

“It suits you, mate. Good to see you happy,” Phil says honestly.

“Haven’t you heard? I’m retired now,” Techno says, voice dry.

Phil laughs and then fall silent for a while. At some point Technoblade leaves to farm some more ender pearls and Phil finihsies his work alone. When he finally energes, Tommy is at the table, Dream poking at something in the furnace, Patches by the window. It really is surprisingly domestic.

He says hello and allows Tommy to ramble about his newest project, happy to see the teen smiling again. He’s less violent and damaged now, living in some peace with two powerful people who can and will protect him. Phil really hopes Tommy will find a way put and grow up a bit, in a healthy way. The children in this server are already too traumatized.

Dream stays silent but sits close to Tommy, poking and touching the kid from time to time, smiling sadly each time Tommy leans into the touch. They’re all a bit touch-starved, Phil’s aware, though Dream is working hard in this area, it seems, trying to help Tommy get back on his feet. 

As annoying as Tommy is, Phil really does want the best for him and he’s more than willing to help. Dream is pretty good with people, but he’s too different to parent a child, even if he’s more than old enough.

“Alright, gotta go help Techno for a bit, you stay good,” Dream says suddenly, getting up.

Tommy immediately gears up to fight but Dream just sends him a firm look and the teen calms down.

“Next time you’ll come with us, but for now stay and help Phil a bit. Maybe fix your abomination of a house, it’s very ugly.”

He leaves before Tommy can start screaming at him and Phil just rolls his eyes. In the end, it’s not bad, working with Tommy, fixing and finishing the house. They finish when the sun starts to set and the mobs come out, though it’s some time before Dream and Techno arrive.

They’re dirty but satisfied and Phil is glad to see some of the tension from their shoulders gone. As calming and nice the house and retirement is, they’re still people of chaos, warriors used to moving. They need some excitement or things get just a bit too tense around the house.

Tommy is already asleep on the couch, Patches next to him, so Dream smirks and carries him to his room, moves gentle and practised.

“I have a younger sister,” he explains when he comes back. “She used to do the same thing, falling asleep waiting for me, though she never admitted it. Too proud.”

“That’s at least one thing you have in common,” Phil comments cheekily.

Dream laughs and discards his dirty hoodie, collapsing back on the couch. Techno joins soon after, hair loose and messy, though he smiles when Dream buries his face in it. They settle on the couch together, twisting around each other until they’re comfortable 

“We’re farming withers,” Dream drops on him, making Phil raise an eyebrow. “We don’t plan on going against Nighrmare right now, but it’s better safe than sorry and I don’t know what he’ll do now.”

“Think he’ll destroy L’Manberg?” Phil asks calmly, settling in for a longer talk.

“Nah, not really,” Dream shrugs. “He hates that place because there are independence and people not bowing to his will, but he needs disks, not a hole in the ground in the place of L’Manberg.”

Ah, the disks. At first, Phil didn’t understand what was so special about then, but now that he has the full story, he really doesn’t want to see them falling into Nighrmare’s hands.

“The problem is that I have no idea who has the disks now,” Dream admits. “Tubbo had them but he probably hid them somewhere or gave them to somewhere else and I can’t just go through everyone’s stuff, hoping I’ll find it.”

“They never spoke about them in my presence,” he offers apologetically but Dream just shakes his head.

“They wouldn’t,” Technoblade answers. “They’re too busy being a government and ruining things to care.”

The other man sighs and presses a small kiss to Techno’s jaw, tangling their fingers together. It calms the hybrid down but the air is tense again.

“First, I need to know who Nightmare has under his control,” Dream states firmly. “He was a spirit of the mind and he probably has the ability to affect other people, if not outright control them. I need to know how much is their actions and how much is Nightmare’s little play to get what he wants.”

Phil isn’t surprised that their enemy can do that kind of stuff, but it’s worrisome. It’s always difficult to fight against a hive-mind, especially if those are your friends under mind control.

“I see you’ll be visiting L’Manberg then,” Phil asks finally after some time passes.

Techno pulls Dream closer before the man can answer and Dream frowns, burrowing into his side.

“I need to talk to George and Sapnap.”

The words carry almost too much weight and Phil doesn’t even try to touch that. He knows that they’re Dream’s close friends, best friends almost, so it’s not difficult to understand why the man is so hesitant to meet them. Phil is pretty sure neither of them realized what exactly happened.

“I’ll have some sweet bread for you when you come back,” is all Phil can offer but Dream still smiles, eyes brightening.

Technoblade rolls his eyes fondly and leans his head against the other man as Dream starts to ramble about his favourite sweet bread, recalling a little village with close-knit people and the most amazing pastry with rose jam. Phil stretches on the chair and lets the fire warm him slowly as storm rages outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again i ask for maybe 15/20 comments? it's mostly fluff again but i do wanna write sapnap and george next and i wanna cry already even though i haven't started it yet lmao. just, lemme know what you wanna see next. lots of love


	13. present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote and posted in on my phone so i didn't have apps to check it, sorry for any mistakes. will come back to edit later, but for now enjoy!

The worst thing is that Dream doesn't even know where do they live now. 

George's house is always dark now, and Sapnap hasn't been seen in a while, unless it's to harass some animals. Dream doesn't want to risk too much by letting anyone see him, and yes, invisibility potions exist but he really hates the idea of being in L'Manberg without an armor. Especially when Nightmare likes to come there so often, to meddle and try to get the disks. 

He's really not sure where he can go, and that's when he stumbles upon a small cave, hidden by an acacia tree. Dream smiles at the sight if it, Sapnap always had a love-hate relationship with it. He remembers many times he had to pull out thorns from his friend's hands and arms. 

His smile disappears when he enters the cave and finds old pictures - ugly and amateur but familiar. Dream's hands shake when he reaches out to touch them. 

It's a good, if bittersweet, memory of being in a child's body and clumsily drawing him and Sapnap together, always together. They went by different names back then, Dream had most of his memories hidden way to enjoy his life as a mortal, and they were happy. 

They had almost nothing but they were happy, being best friends, almost brothers. Dream remembers thinking that one day he'll make sure that Sapnap gets godhood, so that he'll never have to watch his best friend die. He's not sure why do these memories hurt so bad. 

Sapnap is still alive but he hates him.

He knows that standing over Sapnap's grave would hurt even more but right now, he feels as if his heart is being torn apart, tears running down his cheek, hand pressed firmly against one drawing - shapes of their hands, next to each other. 

Dream's scarred hand covers the whole drawing now, dwarfing Sapnap's, and he wishes he could cover his friend like that too, keep him safe from any harm, make sure he's happy. 

Reluctantly, he pulls away and starts looking around. It's clear that it's not a very used cave and it's probably a secret too, just on the border of L'Manberg, in no-one's land. Still, it's undeniably Sapnap's. 

Dream allows himself a small laugh when he opens the nearest chest and finds his oldest mask - made from acacia wood, the smile even more lopsided than usual. It's cracked and battered now, after so many years, but he knows that Sapnap's inexperienced hands made it and that means it's better than any other. 

Hesitantly, Dream puts it on and almost cries at the touch of cool wood against his face. It brings too many memories that hurt too much, which is why he doesn't hear someone enter. 

"Dream?" Sapnap's voice echoes in the cave, not as angry as Dream would think but not as warm as he wishes. 

Slowly, Dream turns around and his eyes meet Sapnap's, and he wants to cry so much. 

Sapnap looks tired. His eyes are red but dull, cheeks hollow, lips pressed in a flat line. He's lost weight and his armor is hanging off of him a bit, his knuckles bruised to high heaven. Dream desperately wants to hug him. 

"Pandas," he says hoarsely, voice shaking. 

Sapnap physically recoils from the nickname but stops before getting angry. For a second, something like pain flashes across his face before he gathers himself up again, stone mask on his face. 

That's why Dream smiles bitterly and pulls his own mask away, hands gentle as he puts it on top of a chest. He smiles at it sadly, before turning to the other man again. He doesn't have anything else to hide from Sapnap, Nightmare literally forced his hand. 

Maybe this way he can keep him safe better, make sure he won't be hurt emotionally as well. Dream failed to protect him once, he doesn't want it to happen again. 

"Why are you here, Dream? You don't care about me," Sapnap snarls. 

Dream just smiles sadly. He knows that his best friend is doing - using anger to hide his hurt and it physically  _ aches _ to know that he's the cause of that. 

"I would burn the world for you, Sapnap," he says quietly, still looking his best friend in the eyes. "Remember when we were kids? And we hid under that tree during a storm.." 

"It was an acacia tree," Sapnap interrupts. 

Dream laughs and glances at his mask. "A good tree," he agrees softly. "Remember what happened next?" 

It's silent for a while. 

"You promised that you'll always be there to protect me," Sapnap says quietly, bitterly. "Because I was afraid of the storm and you calmed me down." 

"Yeah." For a second, Dream doesn't know what to say, it's too much and not enough but he loves Sapnap as much as a god can love anyone and he doesn't want to lose him. Or maybe he just wants him back. "I'm so sorry I failed, Pandas. I thought it would keep you safe if I stayed away, if he didn't know I was alive because he wouldn't use you as leverage again but I didn't expect… I forgot that words can hurt just as much as weapons." 

He's crying now, tears running freely down his cheeks and he's not ashamed - this is Sapnap, the one person who stayed by his side for over 10 years. 

"What are you talking about?" Sapnap asks, loud and harsh in the empty cave. His voice shakes, and Dream desperately wants to soothe him. 

Slowly, he stakes a step closer to Sapnap, raising his hands. 

"There's nothing more important to me than you, people I love," Dream says firmly, trying to choke back the tears. "I'd burn the disks, fuck, I'd burn the whole server down to make sure you're okay. I'd never put anything above you." 

He's begging Sapnap to understand without saying anything, to just get Dream, like he always did. 

For a bit, nothing happens but then his best friend's eyes start filling with tears and Dream has to look away or he'll burst from all the pain. 

"How long?" Sapnap asks in a scared whisper and Dream's head snaps up, to see his best friend full on crying now, and yet keeping his eyes trained on him. "Dream, how long?" 

"Longer than you think," he says quietly, finally admiring it. "Longer than L'Manberg." 

Sapnap gasps and wobbles and Dream shoots from his place to catch him, both of them sliding to the ground. They're both crying and Dream isn't sure how it's happened but they're pressed together, Sapnap's armor digging into his chest. 

"Dream," his best friend whispers brokenly. "I'm so sorry, brother." 

Dream just presses his face to Sapnap's hair and cries more. He wants to say that it's okay, that he has nothing to be sorry for but it's been so long and he  _ didn't realize _ something was wrong. He didn't realize it wasn't his childhood best friend but a cruel impostor. He wants to forget this ever happened but he can't, and it's the worst feeling ever. 

"I love you," he says instead, swears into Sapnap's hair, hands heavy and possessive on his body. It's a promise, it's an apology, it's a vow that it won't happen ever again. "I'll love you until the end of time, Pandas."

Sapnap tightens his arms around Dream and just holds on, sobbing into his shoulder. It's uncomfortable but Dream hasn't hugged his best friend in so long… He just wants to sit there and bask in the closeness, in the warmth of their embrace. 

"I love you too." 

They cry until they stop and even then they don't let go. Dream feels lighter than he felt in months, warmer than ever. He expected many things coming here, but maybe he just underestimated Sapnap, his soft heart under all his violence and arson. There is a reason why they fit so well together. 

Finally, they calm down fully and stand up, still pressed together. Now that he has him, Dream doesn't want to let him go at all, because what if Nightmare comes and takes him away again? What if it'll all be gone again? 

"Dream," his best friend says quietly but firmly, brown eyes blazing with the fire he loves so much. "Never again," Sapnap swears. "I promise, never again."

Dream desperately wants to believe him, wants to fully trust his best friend. For a second, he feels like pulling away, making sure Sapnap won't hurt him again but he's not a  _ coward _ , and he always gave his heart freely. And, Dream thinks, he'll always trust Sapnap in the end. 

"Okay," he agrees softly, meeting Sapnap eyes, repeating their first promise. "Okay." 

For a second, he doesn't think about George that he still has to find, or about Nightmare, or about his disks. For a second, Dream has his best friend in his arms, standing in a cave filled with their childhood and everything is okay again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can we get to 25 comments under some wholesome angst with Best Friends™ and Reunions™? would be pogchamp!
> 
> i have no ideas for george yet but he's next, i promise


	14. present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for all the comments! you're honestly the best. hope you like this one

He’s not sure how long do they stand there, still pressed together, forehead to forehead with their eyes closed. It’s been so long since he last touched Sapnap so now Dream is almost desperate to keep him close and it seems like his best friend feels the same. **  
**

The situation is messed up and they’re a bit broken now, a bit fractured, the trust between them shaken. They’ll work hard to rebuild their relationship though, Dream knows that, and they’ll come out stronger than before. Sapnap is essential to him, settled deep in his heart, a flame always burning. Dream is not ready to let him go, he’ll never be ready to let him go.

“Pandas?” he asks quietly, deciding they have to get moving. “Where’s George?”

Sapnap sighs and shrugs, looking up into his eyes. “I don’t know, man,” he answers. “He’s been basically missing since-”

Dream smiles sadly and squeezes his shoulder. “Since you confronted Nightmare, yes?”

His best friend nods before dropping his head to Dream’s shoulder, hiding his face in his black cloak.

“I have no idea where he is,” he admits. “He doesn’t answer my messages and I looked for him but the server is big and I don’t know where he could be.”

It’s painful but also understandable. At least George won’t get involved in any of the mess that’s happening, won’t get hurt anymore. Dream definitely wants to look for him, and he has a bit of free time on his hands, so he hopes he’ll be able to find him. George is pretty secretive but they’re best friends and Dream likes to think he still knows him, knows where to look for him. 

Besides, he may not be at his peak but he still has some power, some abilities that’ll help him. He may be the God of Chaos but Dream always liked to dip into the Hunt. 

“Okay,” he answers finally. “We’ll look for him later but I have to...I can’t stay here, Sappy.”

Sapnap nods simply just to pull away and start packing things from the chests into his inventory. Dream stands there, dumbfounded, long enough for his best friend to look up and smirk at him.

“What? You think I’m gonna stay here in this damp cave when you have some cool base somewhere? No chance, dude,” he informs Dream simply, going back to packing. “Now help me, dumbass.”

Dream obeys and starts packing as well, thinking how is he going to explain to his best friend that he’s technically living with Technoblade, Tommy and Philza now, in their little farm. Sapnap is a good friend but his temper is a bit explosive and Dream really doesn’t know his stance on Technoblade. On the other hand, he’s not giving either of them up, so they’ll just have to deal.

“Do you like sweet bread still?” Dream asks randomly, deciding to roll with it. He may as well keep surprising Sapnap.

“What?” the other asks, startled? “Hell yeah, man, I love it. Especially with pumpkin.”

Dream smiles, shooting a message to Phil.

_You whisper to Philza: make some pumpkin sweet bread plz, its sap’s fave_

_Philza whispers to you: got it, mate_

“Well then, there’ll be some waiting for you when we get home.”

Sapnap looks up at him again, surprise written on his face. “You have someone there?”

There’s something like envy in his voice and Dream understands, he really does. Sapnap must be in shock still and well, his best friend was pretty much alone from what Dream knows.

He smiles at Sapnap and comes closer to squeeze his shoulder. “Yeah,” he confirms. “It’s...a bit complicated but I like them. I even...well…”

Dream blushes and looks down, feeling shy all of the sudden. He’s not ashamed of his feelings for Techno but they’re all so sudden, he’s not used to feeling this way. He’s not sure if it’s because of his near-mortal state or if Technoblade is just different; if he’s been there, on Dream’s mind since the first time he saw him, standing next to him in front of the Primatial Gods.

It’s strange and exhilarating and Dream doesn’t mind as much as he should. He’s never been a coward with his heart and he’s not about to start now, not when Techno seems just as invested as him.

Sapnap, bless his soul, reads him as always. Dream can almost feel the shit-eating smirk forming on his best friend’s face, even before he says anything.

“Does Dreamie have a crush?!” Sapnap asks loudly in a mocking tone, snickering when it only makes Dream’s blush deepen. “Who managed to catch the heart of the great Dream the Hunter?”

That makes Dream snort and they spend some time laughing until their bellies hurt. They’re being entirely too loud and it’s dangerous but fuck, he missed laughing and joking around with his best friend.

“You know him, actually,” Dream teases once he composes himself, getting back to packing stuff up. “I think you even thought him, though I’m not so sure.”

“Ooooh,” Sapnap drawls. “Mysterious…”

Dream smiles and shrugs. “Maybe a bit,” he agrees. “I kinda want to make it a surprise.”

“Please don’t,” Sapnap says immediately. “I hate your surprises.”

They both smile, thinking of their many pranks and dumb jokes. 

“It’s Techno,” Dream informs him casually, pretending he can’t hear Sapnap choke on air. “The Blood God himself.”

It takes Sapnap a second to get himself together after that, eyes wide as he stares at Dream, who can’t stop smirking. The reveals are the best part of this whole mess.

“Technoblade,” Sapnap repeats, shocked. “ _The_ Technoblade.”

Dream bursts out laughing. Of course, Techno deserves to have “the” before his name, but it’s still supremely funny, especially when he thinks back to his boyfriend sleepy and messy, sitting shirtless on their bed, a mess of hickeys on his neck and shoulders.

“Yes, Sapnap, the Technoblade,” he confirms, still laughing.

His best friend stays silent for a long while, before sighing. “Of course,” he mutters. “Always reaching for the best. Attempt the impossible, hm?”

He can only answer with a smile and a shrug. Technoblade seems impossible, that’s true, but he was always the unstoppable force. His lover, however it may seem, is not an immovable object.

Dream smiles tenderly. “I...well, I think I love him,” he says, voice quivering a bit. It’s the first time he said that but out of all people, Sapnap deserves to hear it. “I know I do.”

Sapnap looks at him, long and hard, dark eyes unusually silent. “I know you’re older than me, dude, but I still kinda wanna give him a shovel talk.”

He bursts out laughing and sends Sapnap a smirk. “Trust me, it’s unnecessary. Besides, I want you two to get along.”

“I’ll try for you but no promises,” Sapnap drawls. “I live to cause problems on purpose.”

Dream doesn’t say anything in response, just smiles. That’s one of the reasons why they got along so well, why Sapnap understood him so well. They have things they share, the need for chaos, how much they hate being bored, the desire to stir up some issues from time to time. Techno is very similar so Dream hopes they can get along, now that they’ll have him as a buffer.

“Ready to go?” he asks once they’re dine packing, not a sign of Sapnap left in the cave. One can never be too careful around L’Manberg.

“Yep!” Sapnap confirms happily. His eyes look brighter already and Dream hopes he can help his best friend recover, starting with some food and rest. Sapnap is definitely too thin, run ragged.

They walk in silence after taking invisibility potions and it doesn’t take long before they’re at the portal and almost running over the bridge. It’s almost like one of their many adventures, pulling reckless stunts over lava, jumping around in the Nether. They laugh and shove each other, still invisible but knowing each other well enough to predict where the other will be.

Walking out of the portal in the arctic is almost shocking, the temperature difference making them both shiver but then Dream is leading Sapnap through the forest, smiling, heart hammering. He almost has all of his friends with him now, slowly picking up the pieces of his life.

When they arrive, Sapnap sighs in awe. Everything is visible now, Dream already added his best friend to the code and he has to admit that their home is pretty. The houses match and with Phil’s influence, they managed to even fix Ghostbur’s ugly house, as well as get rid of Tommyy’s cobblestone tower. It took a while to convince Tommy but once Dream found a good spot, the teenager went to work on building another one, quite far away from their home. They really don’t need more attention.

“Home sweet home,” Dream says softly, only half-joking. 

He opens his arms and laughs when Patches comes barreling into them, Sapnap immediately cooing and smiling at them. His hand doesn’t even twitch in the direction of his sword and for once, Dream will not tolerate any killing of animals.

“Looks awesome, dude,” Sapnap compliments, looking around. His eyes stay on the roses for a second but his best friend doesn’t say anything, choosing to stay silent. It’s not a conversation for now.

“Well, let’s go then,” Dream offers, opening the door. “Everyone, Sapnap is here!”

Tommy immediately starts talking, hyperactive as usual and Phil is there, bread on the table and Sapnap immediately falls into banter with the teenager as they watch. Techno, socially awkward as always, just slinks by the wall to Dream’s side, leaning against him.

“Not so tragic, huh?” he asks dryly, lips brushing Dream’s ear.

He just laughs and kisses his neck, watching. Sapnap turns to look at him and their eyes meet for a second, warm and safe and already rebuilding what’s been broken.

Everything is starting to feel more and more like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i shamelessly ignored george because he does like no rp and i can't get a feel for him so he's just not found for now, until i figure out what to do with him. let's try for 20 comments under this one! i need all the validation during finals season lmao. love


	15. present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my finals are over so i decided to celebrate with some cuteness. ngl kinda wanted to write another chapter of the sad fic but eh, it's valentine's day and all

Technoblade isn’t a simp, but he has to admit that he’s somewhat weak when it comes to his lover. **  
**

Not out loud, of course, but quietly, in the middle of the night when Dream is laying there, pressed against his side safely. Or when they’re sparring and their eyes meet over their crossed blades, full of fire and determination. They often end up kissing instead of fighting but Techno can’t find it in himself to be bad, not when his lover is so captivating.

He really understands why Dream wears his mask.

This morning he wakes up with Dream already up, sitting next to him, a steaming cup of hot chocolate held in his hands. There’s a single red rose in a vase on a tray, next to what looks like a pretty good breakfast of eggs, golden toast and some honeyed melons.

Technoblade grumbles and turns to the side, burning his face in Dream’s hip for a second and gets rewarded with a strong hand in his hair.

“Morning, sweetheart,” Dream says soothingly, a smile evident in his voice.

He rolls his eyes but allows himself a small smile of affection. “Too early,” the hybrid grumbles, just for fun. They have to get up soon either way, or Sapnap and Tommy will destroy the house.

“I have little something to make the morning sweeter then, I hope,” his lover whispers, trying to make Techno sit up.

He puts up a playful fight but eventually relents and then hums when Dream pulls him into a slow, sweet kiss. His lover tastes of chocolate, which is enough to make Techno break the kiss and make grabby hands at the cup.

Dream laughs and gives it to him, eyes so green and so bright as they look at Techno. The hybrid really isn’t sure he’s worth such a gaze, with his scars and rough skin and weird patches of bruises or dryness. His hair is a mess and his tusks are showing a bit, ears elongated and furry but Dream still looks at him the way he does whenever Technobvlade is in full gear, fighting their enemies.

“Now time for breakfast and then I have a surprise for you,” Drem says eagerly.

Techno still isn’t a big fan of surprises but Dream’s last one was pleasant enough. He glances at the red rose fondly, and they eat in silence, pressed together under the sheets.

The day is undeniably beautiful, the sun warming them up nicely and Dream is ethereal in the light, eyes showing a bit of almost-blue halo. His pupils seem slit for a second, resembling an Eye of Ender more than ever. He technically shouldn’t know what it is, as the End is closed on the server but Technoblade is a god and he knows more than he lets on.

Still, it’s fitting that he’s part piglin from the Nether and his lover has parts of the End in his eyes. Techno still isn’t sure how his true form looks like, but it’s obvious that it’s connected to the third world.

“Thinking hard, Blades?” Dream teases suddenly, already up.

Techno rolls his eyes. “It’s mornin’,” he drawls but allows his lover to pull him up, hands sliding over sun-warmed skin. It’s not often they get moments like these, especially now with everyone in their house, so he makes sure to cherish them quietly.

“Come on, lets goooo,” Dream whispers against his lips, smiling. “You need to see it.”

He sighs but relents ad they dress in silence, Dream almost bouncing in place. Techno covers himself with his blue cape and follows his hyperactive lover out. They pass Tommy and Sapnap and Techno waves awkward;y but then Dream is pulling at his arm and they’re outside, running.

Techno allows himself to be captured in Dream’s energy and they race to the portal, for that seems the way they’re heading. Even in the Nether Dream is fearless, jumping over lava as if he can fly, laughing and taunting Techno, a god. He’s not sure of all fallen gods are this reckless or if this is just a Dream thing.

Before he can say anything, Dream splashes them with an invis potion and pushes Techno through the portal leading to L’Manburg. He glares at the other but Dream just bumps their shoulders together and grabs his wrist, leading him somewhere.

There are a few people around, a bit tense as usual, but they remain silent and soon enough Dream is stopping.

There’s a second of silence before the other man pulls out his axe and starts breaking the ground in front of them.

“Dream,” Techno hisses, suddenly alarmed. He looks around but thankfully no one seems to be close. Still. “You’re supposed to be a master of stealth, Dream, what is this?”

Dream just laughs, the bastard, and then drops down into a hole.

Techno follows and lands in a small room covered in obsidian. It’s a bit...depressing and suffocating, he’s not gonna lie and the writing on the walls kind of gives Technoblade creeps, but Dream doesn’t seem to care too much about that.

“Look,” he says, breathless and smiling, showing Techno a chest hidden behind one wall.

Cautiously, he steps closer and then his breathing stops for a second when he sees a disc. It looks normal, a mortal wouldn’t be able to tell anything is special about it, but Techno can feel the power radiating from it, something familiar, calling put to Dream. Slowly, he turns and meets Dream’s maniac, bright eyes.

“It’s here,” his lover whispers, as if afraid that saying it out loud will make everything crumble. “It’s part of me.”

Technoblade really isn’t sure what to say now, he’s not a very emotional man, but he doesn’t want to joke, not when Dream looks on the verge of tears. Finally, he decides to just tug his lover into a hug, holding him up when he crumbles.

The obsidian is cold and almost sucking the life out of them, but he’ll stay here as long as is necessary to make sure Dream is at least a bit okay.

“Thank you,” Dream whispers against his cape at some point, and Techno just tightens his hold. He doesn’t say anything and Dream falls silent again.

He’s not sure how much time passes but eventually Dream is ready to leave.

“Please keep it safe,” he asks in a serious voice, pressing the disc into Techno’s hand.

Words get stuck in his throat again so Technoblade nods but they both know what that means. They both know the amount of trust it required for Dream to ask something like that, to entrust his very being to Technoblade. He’ll not fail him.

They get out the way they came, though Dream is way shakier and he even slips a few times in the Nether, almost making Techno lunge for him. Thankfully they arrive home safe and sound, though Dream heads straight into the greenhouse, getting lost in the roses.

Technoblade stares after him but the disc is warm in his pocket and he knows that sometimes, the other man needs space as much as he himself does.

“Back so soon, mate?” Phil asks suddenly, coming to stand next t him.

Technoblade shrugs. “The man missed his roses, Philza Minecraft,” he says on monotone, unsure if Dream wants everyone to know just yet. The fallen god doesn’t seem like he processed things just yet and he can’t exactly blame Dream. It’s a huge thing, to finally get his hands on one of the discs but a question remains - how and when did Dream find it?

It’s not the time to ask though, so Technoblade ether the house and argues with Tommy, trying not to think about Dream. He takes the teenager mining for a bit, they get some milk and eggs too. At some point Dream messages him that he’s with Sapnap, explaining a few things so Technoblade comes back home and just tries not to kill Tommy as they make some food.

He keeps the disc on himself the whole time, the warmth of it reassuring. He’s not stupid enough to presume that Dream is weak without his power, or even easy to kill, but there’s something to be said about gods’ immortality and Techno feels as if he’ll be more reassured when Dream has at least some of his power back.

Dream doesn’t come home until almost midnight but Techno isn’t surprised when he finally slides into the bed next to him, shaking a bit but not upset. He turns to face him, green on red and Dream smiles, small and shaky but there.

“Tomorrow?” Technoblade asks, his voice rough but quiet.

A kiss is his only answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you enjoyed it! let's try to get 15 comments under some kind-of-valentines-day cuteness? hppe you're having a good day, i'm just awkwardly sending cute pics to my crush. it do be like that sometimes


	16. present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit 18.02.2021  
> so its now canon guys! i edited some things to fit more in the story but its more or less the same. i still don't have a full idea on how to end it but my dramatic ass will probably make some grand reveal/big fight, who knows

Technoblade can’t remember the last time he was this excited for anything. **  
**

Dream is nearly vibrating in place with the force of his joy and Techno hates how it makes him soften, how adorable and breathtaking the other looks right now, green eyes shining with unnatural light as he holds the disk. They barely slept last night and they're exhausted but brimming with energy at the same time. There'll be time to sleep later, when they're not so excited, when they're not on the verge of getting almost everything back.

Even Tommy and Phil are excited, although from a safe distance, hidden behind some boulders and a brick wall. Tommy wanted to spectate but Dream warned that it may be too dangerous for humans to witness what’s about to happen. Sapnap is gone for a bit, having decided to go and look for George some more. Techno still isn't sure what they talked about the day before but Dream will tell him when it's important. He thought that one's best friend getting their godhood back is interesting enough to make one stay but Sapnap is weird and Technoblade still doesn't fully understand their friendship.

Phil’s feathers are fluffed up in excitement and Techno knows that Dream plans on fixing them after he gets enough power back. A God of War is not exactly suited for healing, but Dream can work some magic on his own, in a certain environment, when he’s happy enough.

They all think that getting at least one disk back is a happy enough occasion.

Techno sighs and straightens, eyes trained on his lover, who is holding the disk close to his face, awe written on it. He’d look almost innocent now if not for the fire blazing in his eyes, sneaking some purple into the green. Power starts to build up in the air and Techno sees Dream stand taller, shoulder back and head held high.

His lover sends him one last grin, sharp canines glistening in the setting sun before he hates a deep breath and breaks the disk cleanly in two.

For a heartbeat or two nothing happens, but then the air starts to buzz. Dream is standing deathly still, not even breathing and then his eyes slip closed and light explodes from the disks.

Techno has to shield his eyes a bit, but he still keeps looking because the light is green and purple and it seems to surround Dream, before being sucked into him it seems like. The other god takes a deep breath and he _shifts_ in front of Techno’s eyes, ears elongating until they look similar to his own, skin darkening in patches in certain places, nails turning into deadly black claws. The black runs all the way to Dream’s mid forearms, some on his neck, the tips of his ears, around his eyes and on his cheekbones.

When Dream’s eyes open, they’re still green but now his pupil is vertically slitted and a deep purple instead of black.

Technoblade lets out a breath and comes closerclosercloser, feeling as if he’s being pulled in. He doesn’t mind, not when Dream is fucking radiant now, feeling like danger and a trap and the most beautoful thing in the world, rolled into one.

Two halves of the disk fall to the ground when Dream opens his arms and then they’re together again, kissing, deep and hard, uncaring about Phil and Tommy. Normally, Techno would at least try to act as if they’re decent, but he doesn’t care now, not when Dream’s teeth are even sharper than usual and his tongue is unusually long. 

He smirks when he finds out that Dream’s new (old?) ears are just as sensitive as they look and then gasps when his lover trails his kisses down to Techno’s neck, biting down until he feels blood. The piglin deep in Technoblade almost growls, because he knows what that means and he doesn’t mind at all. They may not be able to say the words just yet but they can communicate in other ways.

“Now we’re halfway to being evenly matched,” Technoblade drawls as soon as they pull apart, smirking a bit. “Just a little bit more work, eh?”

Dream laughs, a sound so much brighter than usual and just kisses him again. He even tastes like power now, different than he used to taste before and Techno is filled with the urge to find out about all the changes, trace them with his fingers and lips, learn Dream anew.

He may tease all he wants but deep inside Techno knows that they’ve always been equals and will continue to be. Dream may not be at his full power now, but Techno’s respect for him doesn’t go down at all, maybe even increases. To face a fate as terrible as losing godhood would be for anyone else, Dream just picked himself back up again and continued to fight for his powers and people. That’s something to admire.

Finally, they pull away again, breathing hard and smiling, Dream’s smile radiant and warm and just for Techno.

“We did it,” the other man breathes. “Yes, let’s go!”

Technoblade allows himself to laugh out loud as well and then Tommy is coming from behind the wall, barreling at Dream who catches him and spins them in a circle. The warrior watches as they babble to each other, even Tommy more excited than angry for once.

Phil comes at a more sedate pace but he’s smiling so widely now, eyes sparkling and wings twitching in excitement. He tugs Dream into a hug and the other man lets him, eyes crinkling on happiness as he falls into Phil's arms. 

The air is still full of energy but it's slowly disappearing and Techno can hear a thunderstorm forming near them - a direct response to the amounts of power freed just now. Dream glances at him and motions towards the house. 

"Let's go before we all get wet," Technoblade decides. They don't have to hide for now, as Nightmare is on some other server, as rare as it is.

"Okay," Dream agrees. "Race you!" 

With that, he shoots from his place running into the forest with Techno on his heels. He's not as fast as his lover but he still makes good distance, more focused on Dream than on winning. The other man's moves are much smoother now, his body moving freely, with unmatched energy. Techno lets that infectious cheer carry him over, laughing as he chases Dream.

They tumble into their home together, Techno's arms wrapped around Dream's waist, tasting his laughter. He presses the other God against the wooden wall, both of them panting into each other's mouths, smiling. 

"Look at you," Dream says in wonder. "Remember when we first saw each other."

It's been so long but of course, Technoblade remembers. The time he was ascended into godhood, his cape pristine and blade stained with blood. He remembers the Premarital Gods towering over him, the mood eerie as they agreed on which god he would be, giving him their blessing and power. He remembers another man standing next to him, defiant, arms crossed and head held back. He remembers the fire in his gaze that did not match the Void they wanted to make him the god of. 

He remembers how he stood there arguing with them, unafraid, a wide smile on his face. He remembers his words, so sure and so true, yet so defiant. _"Do what you will,"_ the man said, arrogance seeping into his voice. _"I will not bend and I will not let you stuff me into the Void just because you think I fit there. Do what you will, but you cannot kill me in a way that matters anyway."_

Technoblade smiles and nods, nuzzling against the black patch on Dream's skin, kissing it lightly. 

"Always so defiant," he mutters. "Always wanted to be different."

Dream laughs but doesn't deny. "Yeah… But remember the fields they showed us?" 

Ah yes, the Eternal Fields that only the dead and the Primartials could enter. Any other god only got to look at them once, enjoy their radiance and ethereal beauty. They're hard to forget. 

"I can't remember what they looked like," Dream confesses suddenly, eyes locked with Techno's. "But I'll always remember the color of your eyes as you stood there, next to me." 

Techno stays quiet for a long while, eyes wide, a fierce blush spreading on his face before he shakes himself aware. “Cringe,” he drawls, voice breaking mid-word. “You’re such a simp, Dream.”

Dream just wheezes and pretends he can’t see the blush, can’t feel Techno’s heart beating madly. They can both pretend a little, that it all doesn’t mean as much as it really does and they’re just playing together, a new thrilling game.

The moment is broken by Tommy who runs after them, screaming and laughing and Dream pulls away to ruffle his hair, smirking at his enraged shouts. It’s all disgustingly domestic and Technoblade hates how much he loves it.

“Hey, Tommy!” Dream speaks up, glancing at a nearby chicken. “Wanna see me unhinge my jaw and swallow a chicken whole?”

“What the fuck, big man,” Tommy mutters, a wide smile on his face. “Fuck yeah I do.”

Dream opens his mouth wider than he should be able to and shows his sharp and long teeth, along with his long tongue, starting to chase after a chicken. Tommy is running next to him, desperate to actually see it and Techno and Phil share a look. He doesn't even want to think how Sapnap will react to the fact that his best friend can now unhinge his jaw but it's sure to be interesting.

He’s not sure what will happen next but for now, life is pretty good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit 18.02.2021  
> thank you so much for all the comments everyone! ofc still leave some if you enjoyed it and maybe haven't read it when i first posted it. more god dream content coming your way


	17. present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> platonic love touches something deep in my soul and i will be forever soft for it tbh.
> 
> also, i changed the order of the chapters and the extra is now chapter 16, so you can check that out!

There are no instructions on what to do when you find out that your childhood best friend is actually a god but Sapnap thinks he’s doing pretty well regardless. **  
**

Sure, he needed some time to himself to think and get used to the idea, but he’s not running to fields, neither does he feel betrayed. Dream is his best friend and he’ll always be one, even if the other man can’t completely understand him.

It’s fine, Sapnap can’t fully understand him either so they’re even.

Besides, it’s not like they really need to understand everything about each other. Acceptance is more than enough and while Sapnap can’t imagine what it’s like to be immortal and see empires rise and fall, bury your friends while staying forever young, he understands pain and loss and victory.

Dream is his best friend and Sapnap trusts him with everything. Well, maybe not everything, not yet, so so soon after finding out about Nigjrmare, but he’s close and they’re getting better. It helps that Dream is so open about his feelings, so brave when it comes to emotions. They’re in this together and Sapnap won’t be leaving his best friend anytime soon. Maybe he’ll even be able to convince the other man to make him immortal as well.

Knowing all of that, its just really cool to see Dream’s god form or whatever. The man has already explained that it’s not full, that it’s just a part of his power, but it’s still cool as hell. 

Sapnap already made him choke down a chicken and almost died laughing, and Dream is still spitting out feathers from time to time. He may be powerful beyond understanding but he’s still the same old Dream, wheezing as he coughs chicken feathers.

“You good, brother?” Sapnap asks, amused and a bit worried. “I know you can’t die but shit man, t sounds bad.”

Dream just looks at him with those bright green eyes, long tongue rolling out of his mouth as his chuckles die down.

“I’m great, Pandas,” he replies softly. “Thanks for sticking by.”

He doesn’t answer verbally but scoots a bit closer to his friend and threads his fingers through Dream’s hair, petting him gently. Dream almost dissolves under his hands, damn near purring, small scales and patches of black appearing. It’s strange but endearing really, and Sapnap can definitely get used to it.

“What now?” he finally asks, deciding to just go for it. Their little hideout is nice, but things are bad in the Dream SMP server and now Dream has the actual power to change it. He doesn’t want to sit still.

Dream sighs and opens his eyes, as startling as always. They look sad but as soon as he starts speaking, a fire starts burning in them. “We take back what’s ours,” he says confidently. “I love this place, Sap, and I want it to thrive. Nightmare already fucked with way too many things, destroyed way too many relationships and I want to starts...rebuilding. It won’t be easy, yeah, and they’re all so traumatized…”

For a second, his best friend just stares up into the sky, fearlessly looking straight at the sun and not wincing.

“You’re so strong but so fragile, I don’t understand it,” he finally whispers. “You love so deeply and so quickly but your relationships fall apart so easily, it’s like they were never there like all the good memories don’t matter anymore… I don’t get it, Sap.”

He’s quiet for a moment. “Gods don’t work like that?” Sapnap finally asks.

Dream chuckles. “Nope,” he pops. “Like, we have so much time, Sap, all the time in the world. We love slowly and we don’t form deep connections easily but when we do… It’s hard to break them. Betrayal hurts but shit happens, y’know? Like, I have friends up there, I have almost siblings and we hurt each other so much, we betrayed and were betrayed and my blade is stained with their blood but I love them and if they asked, I would drop everything and go help.”

“And Technoblade?”

“What about him? I will probably fight against him at some point, and I’ll give it my best but that doesn’t mean I won’t tend to his wounds later, even I was the one to inflict them. Just because it hurts doesn’t mean I don’t love them still.”

It sounds beautiful and haunting and is a bit beyond Sapnap’s comprehension but it explains so much about Dream, about the way he cares for them even after everything. Humans will never love like that, but he thinks they can learn a bit from gods.

“Do you think we can be whole again?”

He’s almost afraid of the answer because he truly misses them all. He misses it when the server was peaceful and they just had fun together, creating a world to live side by side. He misses the laughter and nights without nightmares. 

Sapnap’s tired of fighting.

Slowly, Dream sits up and cups Sapnap’s face in his hands, scarred but gentle. Their eyes meet and he sighs, melting at the love and determination in Dream’s gaze.

“Of course,” his best friend whispers as if sharing a secret. “It won’t be easy, of course, but we’ll get there. I want us to work again.”

He nods and closes his eyes, trusting Dream to hold him together until he can do it himself.

“We’ll have to rebuild somewhere else, start fresh and leave this place behind but the Dream SMP is large, we can find something. Because Sap, this will end in blood, that’s for sure. Nightmare won’t go easily and I won’t back down, not even if it means having to destroy L’Manberg and anything else in the near vicinity. It’s too important.”

“I get that, man, and it’s fine,” Sapnap promises. “We can have another community house.”

Dream laughs and presses their foreheads together, quiet intimacy. “This time, everyone will help to build it.”

“Sounds great,” he says because it does. It sounds like what should’ve happened the first time before wars and independence tore them apart.

They stay like this for a second, basking in closeness they were denied before when Nightmare almost ruined everything. Sapnap can’t wait to see Dream destroy the bastard, to see everyone’s face when they realize what’s happening. 

He thinks that Dream almost can’t wait, his best friend is almost vibrating with the need to do something, unused energy. Now that he has some of his power back he seems brighter, his eyes a bit blue on the edges, reminding Sapnap of something he can’t quite recall but thinks he shouldn’t know. 

Actually, Dream reminds him of Ranboo in some strange way and this seems like a good moment to ask.

“Hey, Dream? What’s up with Ranboo?”

His best friend groans and lays back down, eyes back on the sky. “Ranboo is half enderman, as you all know,” he starts. “And you probably noticed that we have the same...vibes, for lack of better word.”

Sapnap nods, interested now. Dream is a pretty good storyteller when he gets into a subject, even though he tends to jump from subject to subject and gets sidetracked easily. Still, they’re been friends for years now and Sapnap knows how to pull him back.

“Now, Endermen come from another world, a bit like the Nether which, by the way, is-”

“Dream,” he interrupts before his friend can go on a rant again.

Dream sends him a sheepish smile and picks up again. “Okay so, we have the Overworld where we live, we have the Nether and then there’s the End. You can’t access the End here, I blocked it for various reasons but generally, you can go there by a portal that’s located in a stronghold, using Eyes of Ender. Endermen originate from there and there’s also a dragon. Sometimes, depending on the world, the dragon is upsetting the balance and someone has to go and kill it to free the End, but only if the dragon is corrupted. Otherwise, the dragon is just there, living like everyone else. It’s powerful, has a lot of magic and is of godly origin, meaning that the Premarital Gods made the species and gave it special abilities. So, Endermen come from the End and I’m an End god.”

Sapnap is rapidly trying to soak up all the information Dream is saying. There are mentions of another world but Dream is describing it so casually, as if it’s just another Monday for him, to go there. Knowing Dream, it probably is.

“Techno is a Nether god, part piglin, I’m well, technically part Ender dragon but not really? I’m just…the End is part of me, which is why I and Ranboo give the same vibes and all.”

“Shit, man,” Sapnap breathes out, making Dream chuckle.

His face changes again, ears elongating, fans appearing along with black spots and scales but Sapnap just smiles and gently touches them. He’s not afraid, this is just Dream. A bit different and a bit less human but still Dream. He loves Dream.

“Thank you for trusting me.”

Dream’s face goes soft and he locks his eyes with Sapnap’s. “For you the world, Pandas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can we get 15 comments under platonic love and soft friendships? platonic love is just as important as romantic love and i will die on my hill of non-romantic intimacy. anyway, love you all, let me know what you enjoyed and what you wanna see in the big showdown.


	18. present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how i feel about this chapter tbh. it took so long to write and i don't feel tommy yet so i guess sorry? hope you'll like it either way.

Tommy isn’t sure how it all turned into this messy situation but things are never easy in L’Manberg and he’s starting to see why Dream and Technoblade want it gone so badly. **  
**

They’re standing in what used to be the Community House, and yes it deserves the capital letters. A long time ago it was the heart and soul of the server and he regrets a bit, ruining it all. Tommy knows there are more things in play here, he knows he’s just a child, as much as he hates to admit that, and he knows that it was the adult’s fault for how it turned out.

Wilbur wasn’t a bad man but he turned them into child soldiers and somewhere along the way, they couldn’t do anything else but fight, even when it wasn’t necessary. Nightmare meddled and pulled strings until they couldn’t tell which way was up and here they are now, watching as Tubbo hands Nightmare one of the discs. 

Something in him burns at the sight of it, the white mask and green robes so tainted by memories, colliding with the Dream he knows now - warm and a bit erratic, full of bad ideas and laughter, and capable of so much destruction… If they didn’t already have one disc he would be in a deep panic now but he’s relatively sure they can still pull it off.

Betraying Techno, even pretending to, hurts.

As much as Technoblade likes to say he’s a loner, he likes company and they got close in their time together. He values the other man, his dry humour and prowess in battle and his weird way of caring - giving valuable gifts and grinding away until he can gift him with a full netherite armour. His heart goes out for the violate anarchist, but Tommy has a role to play and he’ll do his best to play it well.

He stays close to Tubbo, his best friend even after everything, and listens as Nightmare insults him. Hatred burns deep in his body but Tommy does his best to keep it inside, heeding Dream’s words. Chaos is good when you can control it. Chaos is good when you’re not getting hurt by it, when you know when to use it. Tommy may be impulsive but he likes to think he’s a pretty fast learner, and Dream is a pretty good teacher

When Nightmare asks about the Withers, Tommy puts his act on, and tries to protest, getting angry and shouting, making sure everyone knows that he’s not okay with what’s happening. They need Nightmare to believe, they need him sure that Tommy is ready to do anything he can to keep L’Manberg whole and his disc safe. He doesn’t know that one disc is already gone, and that Tommy knows why L’Manberg may need to go. Dream can’t pull any punches, if he’ll need to destroy everything to make sure that Nightmare is gone, he’ll do it. 

Tommy is more than okay with that.

L’Manberg was a part of his past but it brought too much pain for everyone. He doesn’t want reminders of what happened at every corner and they need to move forward. Techno and Dream say that humanity’s greatest gift is their adaptation and ability to move forward, so Tommy intends to use it well. After all, if he has his friends, he doesn’t really care where do they live.

He’s pretty proud of himself for learning that.

When Nightmare and Technoblade leave, he’s left standing there, Tubbo by his side, the rest of the people slowly dispersing. Tommy isn’t sure what to say or how to act, it’s been a pretty long time since he saw his best friend and…

Then, he remembers Dream and Sapnap. He remembers their friendship, steadfast even after what happened, their easy intimacy, their forgiveness and determination to move forward. Tommy doesn’t want to lose Tubbo and his pride won’t get in the way. With that in mind, he promptly pulls his best friend in a hug and keeps holding, as Tubby scrambles to figure out what’s going on.

“Tommy?” he says quite against his neck.

Tommy just tightens his hold and doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t regret any of what happened, how can he when he got to know the real Dream, spar with gods and got a taste of a real family. Still, he missed Tubbo and he’ll do his damnest to keep him safe.

“Hi, Big Man,” Tommy finally manages to say, all passion gone from his voice. He feels quite fragile, and discovers, with some surprise, that he wants Techno and Dream close, to make him feel safe. That’s new. “Good to see you.”

Tubbo stays silent but his hold tightens as well and they stand like that for a long while. Tommy misses his newfound family a bit, yes even the green bastard, but it’s really really nice to be back with Tubbo.

“We need to talk,” he says quietly, disturbing their quiet. 

Everyone else is gone but when Tobbu nods, he still tugs his best friend into his house, to make sure no one will listen. They need the element of surprise, and any leak is bad. Tommy, even after everything, trusts Tubbo and he doesn’t want to leave him hanging to find out with everyone. Dream already said it’s fine.

Once they’re inside, it’s quiet again, neither of them knowing how to start a conversation. So much has happened and so many bad things have been said… Still, if Sapnap and Dream can rebuild after what’s happened, so can they. Tommy refuses to be worse than the green man.

“Tubbo…” he starts, trailing off slowly. “I...fuck, I don’t know how to say this and not have you kill me on the spot,” Tommy admits finally.

Tubbo’s eyes are big and brown and familiar, yet different from what Tommy remembers. They’re both changed by the time that’s passed and by what happened and it hurts but that’s just life. Dream explained a lot about change and how it makes the world keep turning.

Finally, Tommy takes a deep breath and decides to just go for it.

“Tubbo, there’s an impostor among us,” he states firmly and keeps going before his best friend can say anything. And I know it sounds fucking insane, shit I almost couldn’t believe it when I heard and it sucks that I can’t show you but there’s really a fucking impostor here, a huge asshole that lives to ruin our lives, and tomorrow we’ll be fighting him.”

It takes a second but Tubbo’s eyes light up and then he frowns, ready to argue. Tommy talks before he can start.

“Listen, there’s no one here that hates this green fucking bastard more than me, I despise him and everything he stands for but you _have_ to believe me. Fuck, Tubbo, it’s fucking insane and you can kick me out on my ass later but please, _listen_.”

He’s not sure it’ll work but Tubbo is tired and they missed each other so his best friend sits down on the bed and Tommy feels like he can breathe.

By the time he finishes talking, Tubbo looks angry and confused and unsure of what to do but he’s not reaching for his sword so Tommy takes it as a good thing. They sit in silence before Tommy stands up and walks to the window, watching L’Manberg. In another world, he would be ready to lay his life down for this country, die and live for it, but things changed and Tommy feels like he knows better now.

Empires rise and fall but the right people stay and nothing is more important than people. Even Dream is proof of that - if not for Technoblade and later Phil, things would be so much different. If not for Dream, the real Dream, Tommy would be a messed up pile of anger, resentment and trauma. It’s still bad but he feels like he can see clearly for the first time in a long while.

“I wanna say you’re mad, Big Guy,” Tubbo speaks eventually, his quiet voice irrationally loud in the room. “But I think I know you better than that.”

“Yea,” Tommy breathes. “It’s a fucking mess, man.”

Tubbo smiles hesitantly and Tommy breathes and he feels another piece of him click into place. With Tubbo by his side, and Dream and Techno and Phil working on the other end, things can maybe straighten for the first time in a while.

He goes to sleep long hours later after Tubbo is gone to prepare and they went over what’ll happen time and time again. Tommy knows war. What he doesn’t know is how to let adults handle it but he thinks he trusts Dream and Technoblade enough to do that. He falls asleep but rest doesn’t come.

The walls are made from obsidian and it’s hot and cold at the same time. His hands are covered in warm blood and there’s a fucking terrifying mask there, not white but black and orange as he begs and pleads for him to stop.

Tommy wakes up with a scream.

His hands are shaking and he doesn’t know what to do, so he reaches into his inventory and breaks the pearl without thinking. Tommy still isn’t sure if this is the right decision but Dream appears in a pop - dressed in a familiar black shirt and a blood-red cape and his eyes are green as always, shining in the dark and Tommy falls into his arms with a sob.

Dream doesn’t waver at all - his arms close around Tommy, warm and familiar and it feels like it should feel wrong but it doesn’t. They’ve ended like this so many times, more than Tommy wants to admit, and it’s not strange when Dream awkwardly moves into the bed with him, pulling Tommy close to his warm body. He doesn’t ask, he doesn’t talk, just presses Tommy’s face into his shoulder and makes him cry himself out.

There’s something that feels like fresh air during the nights but also the warmth of an enchantment settling over him and gradually, Tommy calms down. He’s not sure how much time passed when he finally pops his face out away from Dream’s shoulder, but the god’s face is warm and patient.

“Wanna talk?” he asks casually, and it’s enough to make the words spill.

“It was a box and I was there and **he** was there too and there was this _fucking_ cat and I think I killed it and then we were screaming and it hurt, he-he fucking, he fucking beat me, and I-I think I died but it was dark-”

Dream doesn’t let Tommy spiral again, just presses his face back into his shoulder so that he shuts up. They take a few deep breaths together until he calms down again.

“Tommy… You just can’t help but go smack dab in the middle of problems, do you?” Dream jokes after he’s quietened down again and Tommy just shrugs, smiling weakly into his shirt. “It wasn’t… It wasn’t a dream, Tommy, I think you merged with another universe for a bit. It sucks, yeah, but I can assure you that it’s not our world, and it won’t happen in our world.”

“How can you know, Big Man?”

“You just said so, I’m Big Man,” Dream chuckles softly. His eyes change again and Tommy feels like he’s looking into something very forbidden but also something so familiar. “He’s not getting you, Tommy. You or anyone else on this server. If I have to rave everything to the ground to get rid of him, then so be it, but he’s not living past tomorrow. I promise.”

It doesn’t make things perfect but it’s enough for now. Tommy doesn’t want to fall asleep again, still a bit apprehensive of dreams, but his personal Cool God Dream is right here, speaking softly in a language Tommy’s brain can’t comprehend, and he drifts off without knowing when it happens.

Tubbo locks eyes with Dream, before sliding his gaze to the teenager sleeping in his arms. It’s enough for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have some comfort before the storm. we're getting closer to the big finale i think, and i can promise you some bamf dream and big explosions and reveals. soon. i'd love to see maybe 20 comments under this, i really struggled tbh, and it'll do wonders to my self-esteem lmao. love you all


	19. present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, idk how i feel about this but i needed to start a battle somehow. i also added many unnecessary complications for myself but what can you do. hope you enjoy.

They wake up at dawn, pressed lose together as always. Dream’s eyes are deep and bright, and though he’s not tense, there’s something alert in him already. Techno knows that he’s holding up the illusions all over their home on the off chance that Nightmare will drop off early and the air feels like war. **  
**

Slowly, Technoblade sits up and stretches, hair falling down his back. When he glances ta his lover Dream is gazing at him already, green changing into Eyes of Ender, swirling with magic. They’re excited. They’re ready to go to war, even against the whole server if the need arises - they don’t know if Nightmare can control people fully now, they don’t know how much sway he has, but either way, everyone thinks that Technoblade is coming there to destroy L’Manberg.

And maybe he is, maybe he still hates the government and wants the place gone, but it’s not the primary goal. Oh, how things changed in the time Dream has been here but Technoblade is nothing if not loyal and the chaos in Dream calls out to the war inside of him. They’re a good match.

“Ready?” Dream asks quietly, still unwilling to break their little bubble of peace.

“When you are,” Techno replies with a smirk.

It’s enough to make Dream laugh before the other man sits up and presses their lips together. It’s not passionate but not chase either. It’s a promise and anticipation rolled into one, their first real battle together, side by side.

When they get up, it’s all clinical precision. They get dressed quickly but carefully, tucking weapons under clothes when needed, enchanted ender bracelets around their wrists, should anything go wrong. Downstairs, Phil is already waiting for them with breakfast and Dream smiles at the sight of it.

Techno is content to let his lover and friend talk, honing their plan and discussing any possibilities. They’re going in a bit blind but Nightmare forced their hand, and the destruction of L’Manberg is a good cover after all. They’re all aware they may kill some friends today, allies or even just people they know but Technoblade knows what Dream told about a god’s love. They’re different.

“Well, time to get ready then!” Dream announces once they’re done, and Phil and Techno share a smirk.

They’re pretty much ready but appearances have to be kept and they need to look busy when Nightmare arrives, as not to raise suspicion. He has no reason to think they’ve been planning for a big fight for a while.

Slowly and carefully, they put on their armour. Not the server armour but the one they bot made so long ago, dipped in enchantments no longer available to humans. Red and gold for Techno, black and purple for Dream, weapons and everything else in place. With gentle hands, Dream drapes Techno’s cape around his shoulders, their eyes meeting.

Techno knows he looks different now, more hybrid-like, red eyes gleaming with power coming to the surface, but Dream’s eyes are soft, full of fire. He doesn’t say anything, just lets Technoblade tie his own cape - iconic green that the hybrid missed a bit.

“Don’t die, nerd,” Technoblade says dryly once they’re about to part.

Dream just laughs, wheezes actually, and suddenly there’s a red rose in his hand. Carefully, he tucks it behind Techno’s ear, wrapping a string of his hair around the stem. The thorns prick a bit but it’s a grounding pain, one that makes Technoblade grin.

“Do I look like the kind of man who dies?” Dream asks cheekily and disappears before Technoblade can answer.

Techno rolls his eyes and glares at Phil when the Angel of Death chuckles, and together they walk into the old house, starting to brew potions.

Nightmare appears just as suddenly as Dream disappeared, surprising Phil though Techno felt him appear. He doesn’t look it, but he’s angry and nervous. Nightmare almost reeks of Dream’s power, chaos building just under his skin. He looks a bit tense, holding himself different and Techno knows it’s the power of a god - no mortal or even a spirit was made to hold that power inside. It’ll start to eat him from the inside, unless he can get the second disc and the rest of Dream’s power.

It’s impossible.

Still, they can’t wait that long. A God of Chaos draws a lot of power from destruction and conflict - chaos feeds chaos that causes more disturbances. Dream tried to explain it to Techno once and from what he gets, it’s like war - they never end, just feed on each other.

He plays along and pretends he can’t see Nightmare messaging someone. It gives Techno creeps and as much as he’s confident in their abilities, he’s unsure of what the bastard has planned. Something makes him think that there’ll be a lot more fighting than just humans on the server.

They joke and mess around as they walk to L’Manberg where Techno collects his dogs and Philza has a look around. From the corner of his eye, Techno can catch a glimpse of a green cloak fluttering in the wind, but the air is tense - something sinister is growing, getting closer and closer.

As soon as Nightmare gets on his grid, Dream appears next to him. He’s covered in invis but his power reaches out to Techno and makes the Blood God relax a bit.

“He has an army,” Dream says quietly, lips almost pressed against his ear.

Techno stiffens. “Heh?”

“He gathered some entities and gave them corporeal bodies. They’re like, very ugly and deformed but he packed a punch while making them. All under his control. He’s expecting something.”

“That’s bad,” he says calmly, reigning his feelings in. It’s fine, that’s how war works - expect the unexpected.

“Maybe,” Dream agrees. “But we can take care of it. The power went to his head, he’s like, a bit crazy now, sure of his own grandeur. We can take him and his fucking army.”

Technoblade chuckles, his power surging up, filling him with warmth. The Wither skulls are responding, waring up as well, glowing a bit in his inventory. He can’t wait for the destruction.

“Tommy knows something’s up, Sapnap as well, and they’ll hopefully keep everyone more or less safe or at least away from us. Phil will stay away as well, spawning the Withers as we planned, and you’ll take control of them when needed. Chaos is our best option if we’re severely outnumbered.”

“Well then, let the chaos and war begin,” Technoblade mutters, eyes glowing, casting Dream’s face in red.

The other man smirks, pupils slit, and takes off his cape before holding it out expectantly. It takes Techno a second to get what he means and then he has to fight down a blush because of this ridiculous man. Still, he takes off his own cape and they swap, red and green gleaning in the sun. He knows Nightmare can see but he doesn’t care anymore. All that matters is war.

With one last second left, Dream grabs Techno close and kissed him, deep and passionate and full of fire that’s burning in his eyes. They share a savage grin and then the other god is gone, looking for a good position.

Phil and Techno turn to L’Manberg watching as people start to emerge, dressed for battle and angry, though that quickly turns to confusion when they see Nightmare on the grid. Tommy is nervous, Techno can see it even from far away, but he’s already inching closer to the people they suspect are under Nightmare’s control - Punz, Sam, HBomb, Captain Puffy.

The ground shakes and suddenly, entities start appearing in L’Manberg, on the grid, everywhere. They’re grotesque - deformed and mangled, shining with a sick orange gleam, bloodthirsty. Nightmare wants destruction and bloodshed, he wants chaos to feed his stolen power and Techno would be nervous if he didn’t know Dream so well.

There’s no one else who deserves the title of the God of Chaos as much as that man.

“People of L’Manberg!” Nightmare calls out, his voice no longer Dream’s. “My little puppets, dancing on strings like clueless little dolls… It’s time to face reality!”

The humans start to draw weapons, looking around themselves, preparing for a battle even as confused as they are. War starts thrumming in Techno’s blood and he grins again, his sword drawn, green cape billowing behind him. Heat is building in his core, ready to explode, more dangerous than any fire lit on the server before. All it needs is a spark.

“Who the fuck are you?” he hears someone yell, possibly Ponk.

“Me? I’m just a new Dream or an old Dream, depends on how you look at it!” Nightmare laughs. “So easy to fool, all of you, so easy to stir into delicious chaos… It’ll be a pleasure, to see you bowing down to a deity.”

“Well,” he hears Dream say suddenly, voice echoing around L’Manberg, making people gasp when they realize what’s going on. “It’s a good thing that you will never be a god then.”

Fire meets gasoline and everything explodes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know what you liked in the chapter! maybe add ideas for the final battle? i'm always looking for more inspiration. since you all are so amazing with comments, lets get to 20 here too, to hype up the battle. bamf battle couple incoming


End file.
